Celestial Hearts
by Jade Angel Phoenix
Summary: After everything on Enterra Mushra is back to being a celestial guardian but unbeknowest 2 him, he is more. A lot more for he is heir to the celestial throne. To b crowned King he needs 2 find a bride b4 the next solstice...Rating may change Plse review
1. Chapter 1

_**Celestial Hearts**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Mushra Guardian-in-training **_

Mushra enjoyed looking at the stars. On Enterra he used to lie on his back watching them till morning came. They are so more beautiful up here, he thought as planets and constellations went whizzing by. Being a celestial meant that he could enjoy these things but he wished he didn't have to enjoy them alone. Sure there were lots of other guardians but time had moved on: most of the friends he had had before the Lanancuras debacle had moved on: they had grown up, got married, and had children. It hurt sometimes to think about all he had missed out on but he had done the right thing. After all he was the strongest wasn't he so it wasn't like someone else could have done it.

And then there were them, probably the best friends he had ever had, Sago Kutal Binka…Sen, Ren and Estee, even Mushrambo and…Yakumo. But they were back on Enterra and he was here light years away. How much time had passed anyway? Even if he could go back would they remember him? He hoped they would and that too much time hadn't passed since then. Enterra had changed dramatically after Lanancuras' defeat and Yakumo's resurrection. The guardians had decided to resurrect Yakumo afterwards because the people were crying out for a humane leader.

Mushra smiled. Yakumo for president, it had a strange ring to it. She would do a much better job than her predecessors of that he had no doubt. He wondered what she might think if she could see him now. Might she have a change of heart? This time he had doubts Mushrambo and herself seemed awfully cosy the last time he had seen them. Then there were the human suitors, apparently in their hundreds all attempting to win her hand but all trying to stay out of range of Mushrambo's sword.

Mushra wandered what the samurai was doing now besides swiping away potential suitors, and was he really interested in Yakumo? Mushrambo had been at everybody's beck and call for the last who knows how long. Mushra felt a little guilty thinking about that for he had used Mushrambo as well. Ok so it was for the good of mankind but he never gave Mushrambo a choice. No one had given Mushrambo a choice. Even Yakumo had had a choice. He had heard a rumour, yet he was unsure whether or not it had basis in fact, that Mushrambo had discovered acting and was being headhunted by some of the top studios.

Before he had even realised it he was laughing. Laughing harder than he had in months and it felt good. He laughed so hard he found it difficult to breathe and as he tried to steady himself he swallowed a large amount of stardust. This wasn't the first time this had happened, after returning to the celestial realm he had been warned about breathing in stardust, it wasn't harmful but large amounts were known to cause flightiness and dizzy spells. As the ring on which he stood spun and the stars shone with more ferocity upon him, he found himself drifting away, that strange giddy feeling taking over. Mushra had tried to describe it after the first time but he couldn't; the closest he got was a warm breeze tickling the skin beneath a star strewn sky or eating a large ice-cream cone on a hot day whilst dipping your toes in a cool stream.

He felt wonderful. All thoughts of what might have been dissipated. He was free, freer than he had been in ages. But what should he do? Then it came to him. Turning with all the agility of an alley cat he ran to the end of the ring and jumped. Seconds later he rose, his golden wings beating the weightless air gently. Swooping in a low arc he suddenly soared off into the distant stars.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Celestial Hearts**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Zinde**_

Mushra dipped and dived in and around space debris. In the blink of an eye he fell more than one thousand feet and then bobbed back up like a cork in water. He continued flying erratically towards an odd, blue-clear sphere. When he drew near he withdrew his wings and went into a nosedive. Flailing and yelling at the top of his voice Mushra crashed straight through the shell and landed in what appeared to be a sea or a large lake that seemed to flow over the edges of the sphere. But Mushra knew better. This was the Guardian's personal oasis; a place of total tranquillity where tired souls came to rest letting their cares just float away.

Or at least it had been a peaceful haven up until a screaming yelling lavender haired youth hurtled into their myst. A couple of older Guardians bore the brunt of Mushra's entrance; more bruised egos than anything else and a rather good soaking. Some of the others tried to catch him but he was too quick. Jumping from moonstone to moonstone he evaded capture taking every opportunity to do a cannonball thus leaving his would be captors wet and steaming. The stardust was still having a profound effect on him and wasn't even beginning to wear off. After what must have felt like hours (indeed hours had passed for the light inside the sphere and outside had changed) the guardians gave up.

Mushra was totally in a world of his own so much so he never saw the net. A split second later he was struggling but all his struggling made it bind his limbs more. Someone was standing just beyond his field of vision. Trying to get a better view Mushra wriggled a bit to the left. Misjudging the strength of the net and the intensity of its hold he fell flat on his face. Mushra began a litany of the worst swearwords he could think of but given his current predicament they came out muffled, barely audible. Suddenly he felt someone grab him and he was hauled into a sitting position. Mushra began to protest (amid were more swearwords) when a familiar voice shushed him.

"If you don't stop doing that I'm going to stick your head under the water until you learn some manners. Just like when we were kids, remember?"

"Zin…de" Mushra started at the sight of his best friend.

Zinde was still the same as Mushra could remember even though he was now a strapping man. Wearing a concerned smile Zinde cautiously examined his friend.

"I see you've been inhaling stardust again" Zinde said, a more relaxed smile lighting up his features. "Honestly I don't understand you. After I inhaled it the first time I made sure never to do so again."

"Zin…de"

"Mushra you're wasted." Zinde said shaking his head. "I can see they'll be no getting sense out of you. And you'll need it now more than ever." He muttered more to himself for Mushra's eyes had taken on a glazed look.

Taking his sword Zinde carefully cut the bonds he had placed on him. Then dragging him slowly to his feet he held the dummified Mushra for a moment letting him get his balance back. But the moment he let go Mushra just keeled over. It became painfully apparent to Zinde that the only way Mushra was leaving the oasis was if he carried him. Though Zinde was full grown and had a great deal of muscle lifting Mushra wasn't a task he relished. Mushra wasn't as small as he used to be, like when he was an enterran, yet he was far from fully grown. Still he had easily sprung at least a foot in the last few months. Heaving the comatose guardian over his shoulder was more difficult than Zinde had imagined: he certainly weighed more than he looked.

Walking slowly so as to not accidentally drop him, Zinde made his way to the Crystal Shimmer. The Crystal Shimmer was basically a teleportation device. It shone in all the colours of the rainbow and more, and had a receiver in every corner of the universe. But Mushra was out and couldn't enjoy this sight which few mortals have seen. The Crystal Shimmer levitated a good five feet off the ground ever moving in a circle. Zinde carried Mushra into the interior of the circle and laid him down. Turning to face the circling crystal he made his request for return to Everwood.

In less than a blink of an eye they had left the oasis far behind and had arrived at their destination. Mushra was completely unaware of the fact that he had just travelled halfway across the universe. In fact he seemed completely unaware of anything. Zinde needed him to come to his senses so he headed first for his own home; a handsome golden building that encouraged wild flowers to tumble gloriously over edges. Half dragging half carrying Mushra at this point Zinde hurried inside and perched him precariously on a chair next to a large writing desk. He had left the room barely a second before he bounded back in (though worried Mushra should slip off the chair and hurt himself or that he should come round and wreck the place we are only left to speculate) with a large green bottle in his hand.

Holding Mushra's mouth open Zinde poured the strange amber liquid down his throat. The glazed look that had come over Mushra earlier along with the slight paralysis lifted and he started trying to push Zinde off but Zinde continued pouring the elixir into him. Coughing hard and spluttering again yet this time from the potion and not from the stardust Mushra managed to push Zinde away. Retching slightly Mushra gave his friend a dark look.

"What do think you're doing?" Mushra asked rather angrily before disappearing into the nearby bathroom to be sick.

"I was trying to help you." Zinde replied. "You had swallowed some stardust."

"Big deal! What harm was I doing? I was minding my own business until you came along and tried to poison me."

"You're unbelievable. You upset a lot of people today and you just don't seem to care. Enterra's changed you a lot and not for the better."

Mushra stuck his head out of the bathroom and glared at the tall raven haired guardian.

"Well you've changed a lot too Zinde and I'm not sure its for the best either."

"It's called growing up Mushra. We all do it eventually. What were you expecting, me to remain the same after you left? Life moves on."

"So I can see." Mushra said giving the guardian another brief glance.

Mushra began making moves towards the door but Zinde blocked his path.

"Now what? I'm not staying Zinde so you had better get out of my way or else."

"I can't do that." Zinde replied calmly even though Mushra's eyes flared dangerously.

"Yeah! Well watch me!"

Mushra caught hold of one of the ornamental swords on the wall and began advancing on Zinde. Zinde did nothing. Mushra attempted to slash Zinde but thanks to the elixir he still felt woozy, so he missed yet barely. Still Zinde did nothing. Again Mushra advanced and this time Zinde moved. Mushra's strike had clove the door behind Zinde in two.

"Mushra you must listen to me!"

Turning in the shadow of the doorway Mushra glared at him. The note of urgency in Zinde's voice had shaken him.

"Why?"

"The council."

"What about the council?"

Zinde approached Mushra.

"You have been ordered to appear before the council of elders. They…" Zinde seemed to struggle for words. "They need to talk with you."

"Can't it wait?"

"No it can't. They want to see you now."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Celestial Hearts**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Celestial Council**_

Birds with golden tail feathers and silver plumage happily pecked at the strange red fruits that littered the orchard floor taking no notice as the pair of ruffled Guardians ran by. Through the large fruit dripping orchard they sped, only slowing down once to avoid knocking down a couple of minty-haired children. Out of the trees they could make out an enormous building looming away in front of them.

"Tell me again, why do they wish to see me?" Mushra panted.

"I didn't tell you." Zinde replied.

"Oh right I wasn't aware we had secrets now."

Zinde scowled.

"It's not my place to tell you Mushra."

What is he not telling me? Mushra thought. And why can't he slow down!

The enormous building they had seen earlier came into view. Large statues stood silent guard on either side of the path leading from the ruby gates to the giant carved entrance. The two Guardians slowly made their way to the doors; Zinde leading, Mushra dawdling behind drinking in the sights. As they neared the entrance Mushra's eyes were led to one of the stone figures and as if hypnotised made his way over to it.

Why do you seem so familiar? Mushra couldn't help thinking as he stared upwards.

The statue was that of a pretty young woman with high cheek bones and large soft eyes that seemed to smile at him though maybe he just imagined it. She had been obviously a queen for there was a tiara upon her head and the celestial seal adorned her staff.

"Mushra you know you must be polite in front of the elders don't you? Mushra?!"

Zinde turned quickly silently worrying that Mushra had decided to leg it. But there Mushra was further down the path gazing dreamily up at the stone figurines. Zinde began to worry.

Maybe the elixir hasn't taken full effect. He couldn't haul a starry brained guardian before the council. Mushra would lose all credibility and Rathgar would… He couldn't think that way. He wouldn't.

Zinde strode over to where Mushra stood rooted staring up into the face of the former queen. He stood so still Zinde was getting worried that he was comatose again but then Mushra turned and looked at him.

"Do you know who she might be or might have been?" Mushra inquired quite dreamily. "I've seen her before but I can't think where."

Zinde looked up at the statue. His heart immediately skipped in his chest.

"I don't know…" Zinde said as he sneaked a glance at him but Mushra hadn't seemed to notice. "We're going to be late."

Catching Mushra around the shoulders Zinde marched him up the path through the door and into the pearl hall.

"Come on the council is on the top floor"

So began the arduous task of finding the council chambers. They climbed well over two hundred flights of stairs and searched all seventy five of the topmost rooms bar one.

"Why didn't…we just…fly?" Mushra panted for umpteenth time.

"Because we don't want to make a bad impression that's why."

"Yeah like…conking out from running up all those stairs won't!"

Their bickering stopped the moment they realised that they were there, right outside the council chamber. The doors opened of their own accord and Mushra stepped forward but then stopped.

"You're coming aren't you?"

Zinde sadly shook his head causing his long hair to fall and obscure his face.

"I'm afraid I can't."

"But why?"

"This is something you must do on your own."

Taking a deep breath as if ready to dive into icy water Mushra walked into the chamber.

It's so bright. I can't make out a blasted thing. Where are the council members?

Then as though they had known what he had been thinking their forms materialised out of the light. It was then Mushra saw the raised platforms where twelve guardians sat staring down at him. Thirteen high chairs there were each bearing a symbol; the occupied twelve the signs of the zodiac, the unoccupied one the celestial seal; a flaming ten-sided star. Very few there he recognised; there was the stern Ner, his silver hair as bright as the glowing orbs that spun above, there was Yuna her emerald eyes full of curiosity and then there was Rathgar. Rathgar was a young obnoxious guardian whom Mushra disliked since the day he arrived in the celestial realm.

They must be very hard up for members. Mushra thought.

Rathgar was positioned next to the unoccupied chair, a greedy look in his dark eyes.

"Mushra Goldenflame you have been summoned before the council in order to help clear up the crisis facing us."

Mushra spun right around to see who had spoken. His sapphire eyes met the cold topaz ones of a tall golden haired and bearded man positioned beneath the Scorpio symbol.

"Mushra Goldenflame, do you know who I am?"

Silently Mushra shook his head.

"I am Lord K'ra. Now to the business at hand. You are aware I believe of the reason we have called you here."

"Yes I'm sorry. And it won't happen again."

For the first time the golden haired guardian looked gob smacked. The room was full of murmuring and whispers while Rathgar looked like he was going to explode, keeping his laughter hidden. K'ra recovered his composure and continued.

"What are talking about you simpleton? Are you trying to make a mockery of the council?"

Mushra began to turn red under all their stares.

"I lost control and I…"

Mushra's ears went bright red.

"And I ruined a lot of people's meditation time and…I'm sorry." He said looking down at his golden boots.

The elders looked shocked. More murmurs ran the length of the chamber.

Didn't someone tell him?

Mushra felt foolish. It seemed that he had got the wrong end of the stick about the whole thing.

What was the thing that I was supposed to know?

Looking up he saw eleven of the elders huddled deep in conversation. Talking about him he was sure. It didn't take him long to locate the missing one; Rathgar had moved and was now sitting, a smug grin on his pointed face, in the chair with the celestial seal. A strange unknown source of anger crept upon Mushra when he saw this. He didn't know why but seconds later he had knocked Rathgar out of the chair and began punching and kicking him. Rathgar was more than surprised he was terrified; the young idiotic enterran guardian that he had made fun of since he didn't know when was trying to knock nine bells out of him.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Celestial Hearts**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Truth**_

A lot of struggling ensued before Mushra was finally subdued. Mushra was still managing to gesture wildly at Rathgar whilst trying to break the grip of the men holding him. He had never wanted to hurt someone so much in his life not even as an enterran had he wished to do such harm. Rathgar lay in a corner sporting a bloody nose, a black eye and several nasty bruises. Drops of blood stained his dark purple hair. All Mushra had received was a cut lip: Rathgar hadn't really tried to fight back. The other few members of the council that weren't looking on attended to Rathgar's injuries. Minutes later the shocked guardian was raised to his feet. Gesturing to another elder to take his place holding the uncooperative Mushra, K'ra strode to the middle of the floor.

"I'm not even going to bother asking whose fault this is. You're as bad as each other."

"He started it. He attacked me, an elder." Rathgar gasped as he pointed at the struggling lavender haired guardian. "He's a mad man."

"You deserved it you spoilt little…"

"THOSE WORDS HAVE NO PLACE IN THIS HOUSE!" K'ra roared sending spittle raining down on him.

Mushra became silent but kept mouthing threats behind K'ra's back.

"As for you Rathgar I think it best that you take the rest of the day off."

"But Lord K'ra I…" Rathgar started.

K'ra glared at him.

"Now, Rathgar." K'ra said in a final dangerous tone.

Nursing his injuries Rathgar made his way past Mushra and out of the council chambers. The members who were holding Mushra let him go hoping he wasn't going to do anything stupid; after all he had become pretty volatile since his return. But they needn't have worried for with Rathgar gone Mushra was more concerned about whatever secret the council were with-holding. He approached K'ra.

"What didn't someone tell me?"

K'ra looked once at Mushra and then looked almost pleadingly to the other members of the council.

"I do not think that I should be the one to tell him." K'ra said carefully avoiding Mushra's gaze.

"And we are! You are head of the council K'ra therefore it is your duty to inform the boy."

K'ra turned and found himself face to face with the tall grey haired woman whom Mushra remembered was sitting beneath the Capricorn symbol. She was a stern woman with her hair bound in a tight bun her silver eyes piercing all who saw her.

"Well are you going to tell him or should I?"

K'ra seemed lost for words.

"Right well that seems to sort out that little problem doesn't it!" She said rather coldly. "Honestly K'ra give you a sword and you'll fight give you a message and you'll run. Away from your responsibilities."

Mushra was following everything that they said hoping to pick up something about what he was supposed to know. He began to almost feel like he wasn't even there, in the chamber, with all the Guardian elders. It was like he had become a spectre, hollow and see through.

The stern woman strode past K'ra her silver cape swishing though there was no wind. Then she stood before Mushra

"Mushra Goldenflame I am Lady Silverstone the twelfth member of the council." Lady Silverstone said with a flourish before turning more businesslike. "I trust you know all about your lineage, the great line of the Goldenflames goes back centuries."

What the hell is she gabbing on about? What's a lineage? Some sort of special power?

Before Mushra realised it the words had spilled out of his mouth and now he gazed up in horror at Lady Silverstone who only seemed to become sterner, her eyes reduced to slits.

"You mean to tell me you do not know what a lineage is never mind your own proud line."

Mushra felt himself sweat beneath the unyielding glare of all the eyes looking down upon him.

"You may also know your lineage as your roots."

When Mushra still looked surprised Lady Silverstone let out a long sigh obviously resigning herself to dumming down the subject for him.

"Your lineage Mushra Goldenflame is where you came from. Your family tree reaches very far back."

"I thought Goldenflame meant something else." Mushra said blushing fiercely.

"And what do you think it means?" She asked in a very icy tone.

"I thought it had something to do with Enterra and…everything."

"Well you thought wrong. That name means more than anything you accomplished on that planet."

"That's enough!"

Lady Silverstone was taken aback for K'ra had entered the fray again and this time Mushra was very glad to see him.

"As you so kindly reminded me Lily I am leader of the council and therefore I ask you to leave."

"As you wish."

And without a backward glance she left the chamber leaving silence in her wake. Now there were ten members left in the chamber besides Mushra. K'ra now turned to them.

"As for the rest of you I would ask that you leave so I may talk with Mushra alone."

There was a lot of scraping as chairs were pulled out and pushed back and a mixture of light and heavy footsteps on the pearl steps. Finally Mushra was left alone two of the elders. Yuna had stayed. Mushra didn't know the guardian very well in fact he barely knew her at all. Yet he felt a strange sense of comfort as the red haired elder approached. How old she was he couldn't tell but then guardians lived for centuries even millennia. Heck he didn't even know how old he was!

When neither of the elders spoke Mushra took it as a sign to start.

"So, Goldenflame that's my family name?" He inquired of the two silent guardians.

Mushra's question sparked K'ra out of his reverie.

"Yes Mushra. Goldenflame is your family name. But before we begin proper I would like to know exactly all you know or can remember."

"I don't really know…"

"What about before Lanancuras? Do you recall anything about that?"

"Well" Mushra said scratching his head. "I remember… uh… um…Zinde…And ah…I can't think! All I keep seeing is a large light."

"That's probably from the first time you fought Lanancuras. Are your memories of Enterra still intact?"

Mushra looked up into the gentle green eyes of Yuna Redwood and felt that she at least understood him.

"Yeah my memories of Enterra are fine. But I can't really remember much about my time here."

Yuna knelt down beside him and gestured that he should do the same.

"Mushra what I'm about to show you may hurt a little but I promise it's in your best interests."

"What are you…?"

Mushra's jaw had dropped. There were now in what looked to be a hospital wing, predawn light shining weakly through the windows.

"I am showing you one of my fondest memories Mushra. Tell me if you see anyone you recognise."

There was a great deal of movement at the other end of the wing; several people were scrambling around a closed off area. As Mushra made his way down the ward towards the commotion a strange thought occurred to him.

"Can these people see us?"

Yuna just shook her head and smiled. "This is just a memory."

So they continued and the sun (or suns this was the celestial realm after all) grew stronger. When at last the Sun rose a baby's cry rang out. Mushra slowly approached the closed off area not knowing what he was about to walk in upon. Just as he was about to round the curtain Yuna, a much younger Yuna stepped through the curtain over to the small group. Throwing looks at this much younger apparition and then at his guide Mushra managed to steady himself. But it was still unnerving.

Creeping through the curtain Mushra came upon the most peaceful scene he had ever witnessed; a lavender haired woman lay in bed cradling a small baby whilst a man with deep blue eyes (much like his own), her husband he supposed, cooed over the new arrival. Mushra wanted to flee but for some odd reason he found he couldn't. The scene was just so peaceful, so perfect. Suddenly voices sounded outside and a few people including the much younger Yuna entered.

"King Vendra! Queen Merina! What name havest thou chosen for our new prince?"

The man with the deep blue eyes stood up and taking the child carefully from his wife readied himself to address them.

"We have decided that he will be called Mushra."

"A fine name sire"

"With a name like that we can be sure to expect great things from him."

Mushra wasn't really listening anymore just staring in disbelief at the smiling three: a ghost oblivious to all.

My parents! Why didn't someone tell me I had a King and Queen for a Father and Mother?

Then a chill thought twisted its way around his heart. Could they be?

Thinking of nothing else he started yelling for Yuna. Moments later he was deposited in a heap on the chamber floor. Raising himself to his feet he glared at the two elders.

"Where are my parents?"

"Mushra we need to…?"

"WHERE ARE MY PARENTS?"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Celestial Hearts**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**More Revelations **_

Mushra glared at the two guardians for what felt like hours rather than minutes. His heart was hammering in his chest he couldn't breathe but he had to know. He had to know whether they were alive or…

Yuna tried to reach out to him but he batted her efforts away as though she were nothing more than an annoying wasp. When it became obvious that Mushra wasn't going to listen to what they had to say K'ra took it on himself to tell him the whole story.

"Your parents are dead Mushra."

At this Mushra walked up to K'ra, eyes flashing dangerously.

"How can they be dead? I thought being a celestial meant that you couldn't die…" Then Mushra faltered. "Or at least if you chose not to."

"Your parents were murdered by Lanancuras' minions the night you sacrificed yourself."

Mushra looked up disbelief in his blue eyes.

"How can they be dead? Celestials don't just die, even if they can be murdered!"

K'ra and Yuna looked at each other: Mushra was taking the news just as badly as they thought he would.

"They have passed on if that's what you mean."

Mushra rounded on Yuna; her emerald eyes on him, brimming with concern.

"What do you mean passed on?"

"They've gone to the farplane where all souls eventually go."

He looked at away at hearing this: he didn't want to believe it but he knew it was true. K'ra kept speaking but he wasn't listening anymore. He felt sick far sicker than when he had the elixir forced into him. All this time he knew something was wrong, deep inside of him, a large gaping hole in his memories, and no one had bothered to tell him not even Zinde. Zinde his so called best friend couldn't even bother to tell him such a little trivial thing. All this time…

"Mushra?"

He couldn't look at her. His eyes felt strange: he kept blinking in an effort to keep his tangled emotions in but it was proving near impossible. He wanted to run, to run as fast and as far away as he could. Everything had become a blur to him Enterra, the Celestial realm, and the vision of his parents.

"Mushra are you ok?"

Mushra nearly jumped out of his skin. Yuna was now standing beside him her hand on his shoulder. K'ra again stood before him.

"There's a good reason why you weren't told any of this. We had hoped your memory would return of its own accord before too long. Unfortunately we have run into a slight problem." K'ra said.

He stayed silent unsure of himself or what he might say.

K'ra continued.

"The truth of the matter is the Celestial realm has been without a monarch for well over five hundred years. It has been governed by the council but it is clear that we need someone to oversee the council. As you have seen quarrels are becoming the order of the day making a mockery of us all."

In spite of his spiralling emotions he listened.

"Now as you are the only child of King Vendra and Queen Merina that should entitle you to rule. However there has been a challenge made against you and your claim to the throne."

It burst out before he could think.

"What claim? I never made a claim for the throne or anything. I can't rule. What do I know about ruling people?"

"Precisely the same questions that many are asking about you. As I have said a challenge has been made against you so what is your response?"

The golden bearded guardian towered over him.

What is my response?

"Who made the challenge?" Mushra asked in a bid to stall for more time to think.

"Rathgar Squallhaven."

That little bastard I should have known.

"Rathgar has made the claim that given your time on Enterra you have no right to govern. He tried to make out that it might have affected your mind and so compromised your right to rule."

That little snake! Wait till I get my hands on him.

"Now in order for you win back your right to rule you must prove yourself worthy. The exact nature of your task I am yet unsure of given that none here knew whether you were going to contest it or not. In truth Rathgar has no case but he's stalling trying to find a way to discredit you."

"So all I have to do is complete some task and then I rule."

"It won't be that easy Mushra. The task will be a dangerous one and then there's more."

"More?"

"Yes you must find yourself a wife."

"What!?"

"A wife Mushra. You need to find yourself a queen and soon. The coronation ceremony will be held in over a month's time during the solstice and if you haven't chosen a woman to be your wife by then a bride shall be selected for you from our noblewomen."

Mushra seemed unable to control his jaw: his mouth just hung open.

A task was one thing but marriage?! What was he going to do? Wooing women was never his strong point and now he had to go and do it or get tied up with some temper mental throwback (thinking of the good Lady Silverstone). What was he going to do??

"The good news is that you can choose a bride from any planet you wish however you may not disclose yourself as a celestial guardian."

That answer was easy. Enterra. Sure where else could he go?

"Now you are pretty much up to speed with everything so what do you say. Will you fight the challenge?"

Everything in his mind screamed no while his heart screamed yes. His parent's faces floated before him all smiling just to be lost moments later when the larger smug image of Rathgar came into view. Mushra knew then what he had to do.

"I will fight Rathgar's challenge and I will win and woe betide him when I get my hands on him."

K'ra nodded.

"Excellent I will let the other council members know."

And with that he left the chamber leaving Mushra alone with Yuna.

"I hope you can forgive me."

Mushra turned unsure of what to say. In the doorway he stopped.

"Yes and I hope you can forgive me too." He whispered and then he was gone.

Down the hundred or so steps, through the pearl hall and past the silent sentinels he walked as if in a trance. His one thought: finding Zinde. Through the gardens and orchards of Everwood he strode ignoring all its beauty. He ignored all his pain all his sorrow as well. Onwards he strode till Zinde's house stood in front of him. He could see that the door was mended. Not even bothering to knock Mushra jumped and kicked the newly fixed door in. Inside he found Zinde sitting at the small kitchen table apparently waiting for him.

"They told you then?"

Mushra just glowered at him but Zinde didn't flinch didn't even try to look away.

"I know I should have told you but…I just couldn't." Zinde said in a slightly breaking voice.

"Why?"

Zinde looked puzzled.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Zinde rose and headed over to where a kettle hung and began making what appeared to be tea.

"I couldn't tell you. I couldn't tell you all about your parents just so they could be taken away from you again. It wasn't fair. You barely remembered anything it just didn't seem fair to get your hopes up."

Suddenly Mushra felt tired, really tired as if he had aged several hundred years. Sinking into the deep swivel chair next to the writing desk he stared into space. He didn't feel as angry with Zinde as he thought he did and he supposed he had had a good reason not to tell him. Zinde was always more the emotional of the two: Mushra reckoned there wasn't a violent bone in his body but still if push came to shove he would still bet that Zinde wasn't a man to be trifled with. As Zinde busied himself in the kitchen Mushra's eyes wandered over to the writing desk and he saw something very interesting. A small pile of letters lay slightly hidden beneath a large book covered in weird symbols. Making sure that Zinde was well and truly occupied Mushra managed to extract a few of them. Opening them carefully he saw that they were signed by someone called Ashe. Then he silently began to read them to himself.

Zinde

I miss the beautiful melodies that you wrought upon my heart during the Starlight Ball. I wish that I may hear you again. Will you meet me by the Diamond glade to night?

Yours hopefully,

Ashe.

The second was a bit longer.

Zinde

Last night was the greatest night of my life and I hope you feel the same way too. I can't really find words to express how I feel yet all I know is I've never felt like this before. It's so wonderful such a feeling of freedom. I hope we can meet again.

Yours anxiously,

Ashe.

The third was strange.

Zinde

I tried to breach the subject with my father but before I could he dropped a bombshell. Father says I could be the chosen one. I don't know what to do Zinde and I'm scared.

Yours lovingly,

Ashe.

Mushra felt the heat of Zinde's glare before he ever looked up. He hoped this wasn't one of those push to shove moments because Zinde seemed more than a tad upset and he was carrying a steaming teapot. Warmth rose so fast in Mushra's cheeks that it wasn't a wonder that steam didn't rise out the top of his head. Muttering apologies as he tried to put the letters back (all the while keeping an eye on the teapot) he eventually made his way into the kitchen. Then with the table safely between them he started trying to talk to Zinde.

"I'm er…sorry for the letters. It's great that you've found someone. I'm real happy for you and yeah…"

Zinde still looked furious.

"Umm…Ah I'm sorry about your door. I'll fix it alright?!"

Still Zinde glared at him.

"Umm…Who's Ashe?"

That did it though Mushra was expecting him to throttle him but instead Zinde looked on the brink of tears. This confused Mushra even further.

Is everything I touch going to fall asunder? Is everyone I love going to hurt? What's next is the universe going to fall in on itself?

"Ah…Zinde I'm sorry. I never meant to insult you or invade your privacy or whatever I've done. It might help if you told me what I'm supposed to have done though."

Zinde smiled sadly at him.

"But Mushra it's not what you've done it's what you're going to do!"

"Now you've lost it and me Zinde."

"She is going to be the bride of the new King and there's a good chance that'll be you."

Mushra began to protest like crazy.

"You're blaming me for what a bunch of old goats are saying. They're so out of it they should have been put out to pasture long ago."

Zinde seemed to brighten a little.

"So you're not going to marry Ashe?"

"No! And if I had my way I wouldn't marry at all! But the council said I need a bride and that I can return to Enterra to find one. So that's what I'm doing."

Zinde was grinning now.

"So Yakumo and the other girls of Enterra had better watch out cas Mushra's back and this time he's looking for love."

The thought gave Mushra no pleasure what so ever. Then it hit him.

"Zinde"

"Yeah"

He seemed awfully happy now that Mushra wasn't going to marry his girlfriend.

"How do you impress women?"

Zinde looked at him shock etched on his face at being asked such a question.

"I don't think I'm the man to tell you that."

"Well from what I've read you seem to be doing fine. So come on what's your secret? What do women really want?"

Zinde turned bright crimson.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Celestial Hearts**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**The Task**_

Meanwhile back in the council chambers…

"K'ra LionHeart have you lost your mind? Giving that hooligan your nomination!? He's not fit to rule. I say let young Rathgar have a go."

K'ra turned to the speaker, a large man with silver fly away hair and cold red eyes, and a slight hooked nose.

"Actually I haven't Ner M'tor. Young Mushra has the same right to a fair hearing as everybody else and since he is the only heir to the throne his claim should be automatic."

"Be that as it may he is not King Vendra! He lacks his ability and intelligence. Mushra is just too volatile for such a position of power."

K'ra shook his head and muttered a little under his breath. Then he turned to address the entire council.

"Mushra has proven himself time and again and although as my colleague has rightly pointed out" K'ra gestured to Ner. "that he has a bit of a temper I believe with time and adequate support Mushra will grow into a fine guardian and a gracious King."

Half stifled giggling and jeers resounded in the round well lit chamber. It took a few minutes for them to subside. Then K'ra took up where he left off.

"As I was saying I am giving Mushra's claim my full support. And I hope that you will too for I believe it would be wrong to deny King Vendra and Queen Merina's son his inheritance."

"Nice sentiments K'ra but now we vote." The cold voice of Ner said from the back. "All in favour of Rathgar's claim?"

Six red sparks answered his question.

"All in favour of Mushra's claim?"

Six blue sparks answered this time.

K'ra snuck a grin at Ner.

"Looks like there's a tie. Six votes each and no one left to vote unless you count Mushra."

"That brat has no say here." Ner spat through gritted teeth.

"Well we're going to have to come up with a way to separate the two and fast. Of course you and the other council members could just drop the whole thing and let Mushra take his rightful place."

Before Ner could answer another voice slid in and it sent shivers down K'ra's spine.

"Lord K'ra Lord Ner there is an easy way to solve this little problem of ours."

Lady Silverstone was standing just below them. The smile she wore gave K'ra a terrible feeling of foreboding: whenever that woman smiled you knew trouble was a-coming.

Back in Zinde's house…

"You have to present yourself to the council before three suns up. I think they might have arrived at a decision about you." Zinde said after bringing Mushra a warm cup of vle (the guardian equivalent of coffee). "So get out of bed and get yourself ship shape!"

Mushra snuffled in his pillow wrapping the blankets tighter around himself. The council could wait the Celestial realm could wait. He was tired and after everything he had heard yesterday he felt he was entitled to sleep, besides the bed was just getting comfortable and so warm. Within seconds he was sound asleep again. But not for long for Zinde hurried back into the room afraid that he might just do that. Grabbing a side of the mattress Zinde pulled hard sending Mushra sprawling onto the floor.

"What the hell?! Zinde I was just getting comfortable." Mushra spluttered as he struggled to his knees the blankets still twisted around him.

"Get up get dressed then come downstairs." Zinde said. "I'm not getting into trouble for not kicking your lazy ass out of bed the one morning the council want to see you."

"So this is how a woman changes things. I can't say I like it very much." Mushra said stifling a large yawn.

Zinde blushed and quickly headed out into the landing and down the stairs.

Mushra eventually got up from the floor and began trying to locate his clothes. It soon became painfully apparent that he was nowhere near awake particularly when he was attempting to put on his trousers and realised he had been trying to force his legs into the sleeves of his surcoat. Pushing hair out of his eyes he went off in search of the cup of vle Zinde had brought up hoping that in his bid to locate his clothes he hadn't spilt it. He found the elusive cup in the same place Zinde had left it; on the small wooden bedside locker next to the cute crystal lamp. Drinking deeply he let the revitalizing effects wash over him awakening his senses. The room he was in had little in the way of furniture but it was the view that made it so attractive; tops of trees flowed like a sea as far as could be seen only being broken up by floating stones of brilliant red or yellow or blue that mixed divinely showering the forest with even more colour. He easily could have stayed there and not moved ever again but then Zinde began yelling up the stairs breaking into his wonderful daydream. Mushra started grabbing whatever clothes he could find thankful that he had decided to shower last night. Then with cup in hand he ran into the landing and slid down the stair rail.

An hour and a half later…

Mushra and Zinde stood in the pearl hall waiting to be called by the council. They didn't have to wait long before a loud gong sounded giving them their cue to come in. Mushra turned to Zinde as they entered.

"You know I don't need you to hold my hand Zinde. I can handle the council alright."

"Maybe so but I'd still like to hear their decision"

Even as Zinde passed him heading to one of the vacant booths in the back (for spectators) he couldn't help but wonder.

Had this something to do with the mysterious Ashe? Was Zinde feeling guilty for doubting him? Or could it be that this Ashe's father or mother might be sitting in this very room and he wished to impress them? Whatever the reason in truth Mushra was glad he was there.

The council members sat high above him dressed in more intriguing and quite intimidating costumes than he had seen them wear before; thousands upon thousands of gemstones sparkled like a mini cosmos around the few women present whereas the men wore circlets of entwined silver and gold studded with black stones. Now with all this finery on show Mushra noticed for the first time that Zinde had also donned his finest; his delicate circlet of white gold studded with a single eye catching ruby, an ivory tunic and trousers rounding off the look making him seem more like a lord than a guardian in training. Suddenly Mushra felt very, very underdressed and scruffy. Zinde it seemed had even gone to the trouble of sorting his hair out, it now draped richly upon his shoulders and down his back rather than where ever it liked. There was no denying it now Zinde was well and truly hooked by this woman Ashe and was trying to impress her father whichever one he was.

Mushra was so caught up in his thoughts that he jumped when he was addressed.

"Mushra Goldenflame you have been called before this council to be given notice of the task assigned upon you and your opponent."

There was no mistaking those icy tones. The good Lady Silverstone was presiding over this meeting leaving Lord K'ra in her shadow.

"To ensure fairness you both shall receive the same task and to ensure integrity there shall be a time limit for preparation."

Mushra could feel sweat running down his back. A challenge was no bother after everything he had gone through but then again something told him it wasn't going to any easier. It may even be harder! Still whatever it was he was not going to back down. This was his parent's only legacy to him and he'd be dammed before he'd let anyone take it from him.

"The task is a simple one yet might prove treacherous" She whispered ominously in his direction. "to those lacking in intelligence and decorum."

What the hell is decorum?

"You both have until the eve of the solstice to prove yourselves worthy of the crown. But to receive it you must first convince us why. Why should you of all here present receive such a high and responsible position?"

He couldn't take it anymore. He had to know.

"What is the task? What do I have to do?"

"Weren't you listening to what I just said? You must convince us that you are worthy to wear the crown. You must speak before the council and the people and tell us why you should be made King."

Mushra's stomach did a backflip. He had expected a battle or a race or something but not this. This was a nightmare a fucking nightmare. How could he walk out in front of all those people and give a speech?

"Both of you should note that whomever wins if they haven't selected a bride by the solstice a bride shall be selected for you. Oh and Goldenflame we have fixed a few conditions on you given your latest escapades."

I bet she has. That's all I need.

"If you should fail in your bid to convince us of your worthiness you will be hereby banished from the Celestial realm for one hundred years and you will not be able to return to the mortal realm either. You shall spend those years in Fell Gaia where as I now recall we sent Lanancuras for a spell."

If his stomach did a backflip when he had heard the task it had done a disappearing act now. Fell Gaia was the place they had sent Lanancuras. Many believed that's what made him so destructive in the end. Fell Gaia was a dead planet an ever dark lump of astro junk. It was the stuff of dread and had plagued many a Guardian's dreams.

Mushra wasn't the only one in shock. Zinde was holding his head in his hands while several members of the council looked on appalled. Yuna seemed close to tears whereas K'ra's fingernails left deep marks in the table before him and his eyes darkened considerably. But none of them could help him now.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Celestial Hearts**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Back to Enterra **_

Mushra kept to himself for the rest of the day. He had no idea what to say to anyone so he just stayed out of sight better for all concerned, he reckoned. How could this happen, to him the vanquisher of the Dark Lord Lanancuras? How could he even be considered a threat to stability? Mushra knew he was a lot of things but unstable wasn't one of them.

He had seen Yuna and Zinde from a distance probably out looking for him. Still he had stayed where he was. He wasn't the best company at present. He had never felt so angry or so unsure before: he used to take it for granted that things would work out and thankfully they always did. But would things work out now? Somehow Mushra knew he was pushing his luck a little too far. The greatest stumbling block would be the fact that he would have to do it all alone. No one else could help him now not Zinde not Mushrambo not nobody. He was completely on his own whereas Rathgar had his entire family and several supporters who would willingly swallow any rubbish that he came out with particularly during the task.

My best bet is Enterra. It's the only place I might find the answer cas I won't find it here.

As the multiple suns began to set Mushra decided it was time. Jumping down from the perch he had held all day he made for the Crystal Shimmer with all speed. Standing before it, amid its radiance was Zinde. A stern yet sad smile was on his lips as he studied Mushra.

"You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye were you?"

Mushra couldn't meet his eyes. A small stream of guilt was rising in his throat. With an effort he managed to whisper.

"I didn't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I'm your friend and I want to help you."

"But you can't. No one can."

Putting his hand in his pocket he drew out an enclosed fist. Then he forced the contents into Mushra's hand. Mushra stared for what felt like ages at his closed fist. Something sparkled between his fingers. Unclenching it he found three perfectly round stones. Mushra stared at them in wonder; whether they were guardian-made or of other origin he couldn't tell but they were stunning. This was a marvellous gift but it was too much.

"Zinde I can't accept this. It's too valuable too precious. Maybe you should give it to that girl you like huh?"

When no reply came Mushra looked up. To his surprise and dismay he found that Zinde was nowhere to be seen. He was alone again except for the songbirds in the trees that were starting their evening chorus.

Mushra was kind of glad that Zinde had disappeared: goodbyes were never pleasant. There could no more putting it off time was against him so he stepped up to the circling stone. Stowing the stones in his pocket he gave one last glance back into the stillness of Everwood.

"Back to Enterra!"

…

A tranquil woodland scene lay bathed in twilight. Deer grazed in the small clearing and amongst the tall oak trees. A brook sloshed in the undergrowth its melody echoing playfully off rock and tree. Snuffling could be heard in the shadows but it fell into silence when an owl passed right overhead.

Suddenly the quiet woodland scene was lit up by light, an unnatural ruby light. The deer bolted into the safety of the trees whilst any small animal that was close by scurried deeper into the undergrowth. A few moments later more strange light lit up the clearing. The forest itself seemed to wait with bated breath. But no more light came. The brook sloshed on determinedly its melody the only sound. A different kind of creature lay in the middle of the clearing its breath haggard as if from a long run. It shook itself up cautiously studying its surroundings. Long lavender coloured hair fell upon his shoulders and a small circlet lay upon his brow. He seemed to be puzzled by his own appearance for he kept looking at his hands and his attire.

Mushra, the enterran who had fought long and hard to find Shinzo was back. But he didn't feel at all himself. Meandering over to the brook to see his reflection he received yet another ill-fated shock. His Guardian form had changed recently and he had grown used to it but he was totally unprepared for this. He was taller, a lot taller, maybe even as tall as Mushrambo. His hair was longer he was more muscular and as if to point to the only viable conclusion his circlet kept sliding off its master no longer a teenage boy. Mushra didn't want to toss it simply because he felt it would be like throwing away a piece of himself. But he knew he couldn't wear it either so he pocketed it. His armour had gone through a transformation too. Red and black armour plating hung on his new larger limbs and a twin sided spear lay in its sheath upon his back.

Mushra gazed up at the star strewn sky hoping to find an answer to his present dilemma: in which direction was he supposed to go? A large star hung over the thicket of oak trees giving him a marker. He would go north! At least till he got out of the forest then maybe if he didn't find a town he'd head west. West was after all where Shinzo was supposed to be situated so his chances of finding his friends in that direction were more than likely. Feeling a little more hopeful than he had in a while he started due north.

The terrain was proving more difficult that he could have ever imagined. He just couldn't get used to his long strides or his new found height. He kept banging his head on low lying branches clearly forgetting that he was no longer about four foot eleven but a strapping six foot. After hitting his head for the umpteenth time Mushra decided he needed a break. Trying to ease the pain in his left temple he set about starting a small fire not that he felt the cold much (the pain was great for relieving that). He received another shock when he attempted to use his powers.

At first nothing happened.

What the hell is going on? Won't anything go right for me?

Muttering to himself he waited and then he tried again. This time his powers worked a bit too well resulting in his small bale of firewood being instantly incinerated along with all surrounding foliage; trees burned and crackled merrily as he watched on in horror. His first thought was to find water but no amount would quench this fire's thirst. He could think of nothing but willing it to stop. And bizarrely it stopped. The fire that had been leaping from tree to tree leave to leave suddenly burned itself out. At first Mushra couldn't understand what had occurred but then slowly it began to make sense. Looking down at his hands he realised since he had changed it was only right to assume that his powers had changed as well.

And not for the better. How many more nightmares must I endure? Will everything I've come to know turn on me?

From what he could see no wildlife were injured. They had the sense to run when he came.

Must be great to have a sixth sense. To know if dangers a-coming but how do you run from yourself?

Feeling he had outstayed his welcome in the woods he made north with renewed speed. His stomach rumbled but he ignored it. His head throbbed but he ignored that too. Nothing was going to stop him getting out from under these accursed trees. The sky above lightened as he approached an area of sparser vegetation.

I'm nearly out.

It was about seven in the morning when Mushra finally stood on the outskirts of the forest and got his first glimpse of Eragold.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Celestial Hearts**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Eragold**_

The city was aglow with the morning hues of golden and rose the buildings all ablaze by the Sun's emergence. Mushra had heard of it but this was the first time he had ever seen it. It was much more beautiful than the rumours described; Eragold the magical Eragold well named for it was built to herald in a new era, a golden era of peace. If ever there was a place to challenge the beauty of the Celestial realm Mushra reckoned that Eragold would be it. He was still a ways from the main gate so he trekked on unable to take his eyes off it for fear that it may have only been a hallucination brought on by exhaustion (or by his empty stomach).

Luckily it was no mirage or figment of his imagination. Feeling a little over-whelmed Mushra passed beneath the golden arch. Somewhere ahead a large clock tolled nine. Mushra strode up the avenue startling a few late stragglers took a left at the cross-roads and found himself in the main square. The clock stood in the middle surrounded by small fountains shining with several different colours and a half dozen timber benches. Holly groves grew every few metres or so flowers trailed over the stone walls that ran along the many walkways. The square was almost deserted except for a few school girls who looked in no hurry to leave. Glancing around Mushra spied a sign that read:

**Valour ****Grove**

**In memory of those who**

**risked so much for **

**freedom**

**Let them never be forgotten**

Mushra thought about exploring but at that minute his stomach began to rumble.

Explorings going to have to wait. I need food!! And I need it now!

Rubbing his gut he walked back to the cross and headed for the nearest eatery. He paid no attention to the many signs and posters that were up. All he could think about was food. And then an awful thought struck him. He had no money! What was he going to pay with? He didn't want to go back to thieving like when he was a child or having to mop floors and clean acres of dishes just for one miserly bit of grub. Groaning he stood outside staring hungrily at the specials unable to think. Finally he cracked. The eatery wasn't too crowded so maybe…

When the staff had their back turned Mushra dove behind the counter and snatched a combination of donuts and sandwiches. Then with lightening speed he dove back out again. But this time he was spotted. The waitress stood in the doorway whilst the other staff surrounded him. Mushra thought he would have to make a run for it until the most extraordinary chain of events happened. All the female staff began screaming. Not screaming with terror but with pure elation then turning and whispering emphatically with their neighbours and giving those that didn't seem to notice whatever they had seen a good hard nudge. Mushra was left speechless.

What the-?

Everyone was on their feet, customers and staff alike, all trying to get a piece of him. No-one seemed to mind about the food he had taken in fact they were all forcing food on him. Mushra couldn't imagine why all these people were so happy to see him but still he didn't complain. It was only as he mulled over his third helping that all became clear.

They all stared following every movement he made. This began to annoy him after a while. He felt like he was on show apart of some strange exotic exhibit.

What the fuck do they keep looking at? Surely they can get their own food!

The waitress seemed quite taken with him if a little nervous. Thinking this an opportunity to try out his dating skills Mushra rose from his seat and sat himself down next to the counter. He could feel their stares following scanning his every movement with interest. Trying to ignore them he pushed on.

"Would I be right in guessing that you have a floral name?"

She flushed a deep red.

"For you seem as eye catching and delicate as a Rose."

Tears ran from her hazel eyes.

"My…My name…My name is…Rose!"

Mushra waited patiently for her to finish.

Then without warning the girl bolted into the next room.

Feeling mystified Mushra returned to the table to finish his meal. Were girls supposed to react this way? Maybe he wasn't doing it right? Seconds later the waitress Rose returned carrying a tray towards his table. He began to feel rather nervous himself, her tray of tea and snacks were shaking dangerously. Finally with a struggle she set it down without anybody getting scalded or covered in cream. Sitting down opposite him she smiled nervously at him. Then as he was about finished she pulled a scrap of paper from her notebook and cautiously thrust it and her pen to him.

"Um any chance of…of your autograph?"

Mushra couldn't believe his ears. His autograph! Nobody ever asked for his autograph. The only thing he was ever asked to sign was a release form after he'd been caught for stealing or something like that.

"Ah sure. What do you want me to put on it?"

The girl twirled her red hair through her fingers gazing at him in a manner that frankly gave him the creeps.

"Put anything you want I don't mind."

She suddenly seemed dreamy eyed.

"It was just wonderful to have finally met you Mushrambo!"

His shock must have showed for the girl looked quite concerned.

"Are you okay? Do you need a drink of water or something?"

He managed to pull himself together enough to splutter for water. And off she ran giving Mushra some much needed breathing space.

Mushrambo! How in the name of all sanity could they have mistaken him for Mushrambo? Mushrambo was fucking taller than he was and…

Then a chilling thought occurred to him.

No he couldn't be. Not again. He couldn't be fused with him again. He just couldn't.

Snatching up one of the plates littered in front of him he checked his reflection.

No he wasn't Mushrambo. Thankfully! Nor did it seem they were fused again. He was himself. Sort of.

Giving an audible sigh he relaxed back in his chair and resumed picking at his food.

Half and hour later…

Getting out of the café was a struggle yet Mushra somehow managed it. A strange thought had occurred to him while he sat inside but he threw away the idea quickly; pretending to be someone else, even Mushrambo, to get a date sounded cool at first but those types of things had a habit of ending in tears. So with the girls cheering still ringing in his ears he set off quickly trying desperately to keep a low profile.

This time Mushra actually took more than a passing glance at the posters and signs that hung on the street corners. Many of them seemed to be of Mushrambo posing for his latest project. The others were

**Sav Maxx **

**Half-price Sale**

**All Designer **

**Premier leather,**

**Dragon wear,**

**And much more in stock! **

**As wore by Mushrambo**

* * *

**The Blue Lagoon Casino**

**Poker Tournament**

**1.000,000 **

**In prizes to be won**

**This Saturday 5pm**

**Be There!**

There was a few more but these easily held his attention. He couldn't help noticing how popular Mushrambo had become; posters advertising his latest movie (Trials of Fire) hung everywhere or at least posters with his name on them. He couldn't help noticing the similarities either. They did look a little alike but only a little. The tournament though was what really got his attention. One million he'd never have to worry about food again!

In a daze he walked onto a street known the world over as Phoenix Avenue. A soaring Phoenix held pride of place in the middle of the avenue its wings, beak and tail red gold the rest of its vast bulk a rich purple. It drove Mushrambo and the tournament completely out of his head. The sculpture was so life like; it seemed to almost radiate heat. Only one word could Mushra find to describe it.

Wow!

How long he stood there he didn't know. Yet with an effort he managed to pull his gaze away, he had important stuff to do and only a short amount of time in which to do it. At that moment the clock in Valour grove chimed for twelve. Mushra found it hard to believe that he had been here for over three hours and still he hadn't met anyone he knew, or anyone for that matter who even remotely remembered him.

Grudgingly turning out of Phoenix Avenue Mushra saw a crowd welling up outside a hotel. Beleaguered doormen and security ran crowd control trying to keep the mainly female audience calm. Deciding to play it safe Mushra ducked into a doorway a little ways from the crowd who looked about to riot. He had no intention of being chased through the streets by crazed mistaken Mushrambo fans (no more than getting bludgeoned to death by angry Mushrambo fans). He realised they were here for Mushrambo due to their desperate screams and out of tune singing and all the crudely made banners kind of gave it away too.

Maybe if I just wait? But how am I going to get anyway near him? I'll get trampled by all those stoned bitches!

The minutes passed and nothing happened. When there was movement at the front door the women screamed so loud they almost succeeded in giving the departing guest, an elderly gent, a heart attack.

Thirty minutes passed and still nothing happened. The crowd was very restless and very large at this point. Mushra even noticed the school girls from this morning joining the throng obviously finding something better than school to do.

A full hour had passed since Mushra had ducked into the doorway and still no Mushrambo. Thinking that maybe he was long gone Mushra begun to move only to be stopped dead in his tracks.

Mushrambo was striding up Phoenix Avenue.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Celestial Hearts**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Mushrambo the Unruly Actor **_

He looked much the same as before; unruffled, businesslike, seemingly uncaring but Mushra knew better. Mushrambo always played his cards close to his chest rarely letting anyone in yet during the whole war saga Mushra learned a great deal about him. Strange thoughts and feelings had filtered through to him from Mushrambo as well as fragments of memory. Mushra had never tried to actively pursue the subject (obviously fearful of Mushrambo's rage if he found out and find out he would) but also of how it would affect him: Mushrambo had been his greatest enemy and his greatest ally yet he had never really thought of him as a friend. He used to feel resentment when he thought about it, how it seemed, to him anyway, Mushrambo was almost forced on him; a new personality upon which he held no control over whatsoever.

He didn't feel that way any more for he had slowly almost unwillingly put together pieces of the samurai's life. Mushrambo's life had not been a pleasant one.

Mushra had seen him as a child (yes Mushrambo as a child!). Mushrambo had been an experiment one of the first ever successfully carried out. What shocked Mushra about this memory wasn't the fact that Mushrambo was an experiment. At the time he was surprised by it yet he paid it no heed. Now looking back he realised they had one more thing in common.

_**Mushrambo's childhood memory…**_

_*~*~*_

Long dark corridors…hundreds upon hundreds of doors all the same…most locked…a few open but he was told never to go in there. He didn't like the corridors very much he would have preferred to be up there. It was bright up there and warm but he found it hard to see. Besides he couldn't now it was almost time for his dinner. Breaking into a run he came to a stairwell and slid down the rail. On he ran until he came to a less intimidating corridor.

Pushing the door open he stepped into an old style kitchen and dining room. Something smelt really good…his tummy began to rumble…he hadn't eaten in a while. He heaved himself up on to one of the chairs at the table. At that instance a young blonde haired woman emerged from a door off to the left of the dining room. She gave him a smile before walking over to the stove.

_I hope you've been behaving yourself. There are a lot __of people at work here._

She put a steaming bowl of beef stew in front of him…He was starving so he just got stuck in. He had it eaten in no time…But he still wasn't full so the blonde haired woman filled his bowl again. This time however he gave it a chance to cool.

_When can you take me up there? _

The woman just smiled sadly back at him.

_I don't know sweetheart. It's dangerous up there. But I will talk to Ashira again. After all a boy your age needs friends._

_Thanks Mum._

Mushrambo had lived the majority of his early life underground! And he had a mother! But what had become of her even Mushrambo didn't know. All Mushra knew was that the young blonde woman never appeared in her son's memories again.

Mushra had beheld a more disturbing scene not long after the first where the five year old Mushrambo was crying amid people in lab coats. The sight of all those scientists sent a chill down his spine: a feeling of nothing good will come of this.

_*~*~*_

The present day Mushrambo ducked into an alleyway off Phoenix Avenue gesturing to Mushra to do likewise. Mushra couldn't understand how he dared to walk openly in the streets with the entire public on RamboWatch. But with a quick glance over his shoulder he dove into the alley after him.

Still not used to his new size he skidded unceremoniously into some garbage bins. Mushrambo on the other hand leaned against the wall casually looking on as though this was nothing new. It was a marvel how he seemed to find this neither humorous nor irritating whereas another certainly would have. Getting slowly back on his feet Mushra tried to scan his features for any little sign as to his mood (he would be in big trouble if Mushrambo was in a bad one) or as to what purpose he called him into the alley. They were never really on the best of speaking terms before so Mushra wasn't exactly hopeful that that might change anytime soon. Still someone who actually knew him was welcome

Not knowing what to say or how to start Mushra made a brave attempt at starting a conversation with the taciturn enterran.

"Ah heard about your latest movie sounds cool."

No response.

"You seem to make so many. Um is this your ninth or tenth in all?"

No response.

"So how's Yakumo? Have you made an honest woman out of her yet?"

Mushrambo just leaned against the wall in a lazy fashion, eyes closed, giving no indication that he heard a word Mushra had said.

Still Mushra pressed on. After all there had to be something he would talk about.

"So do you know where Sago and Kutal might be found?"

"…"

"Where's Binka now?"

"…"

_What's he playing at? Why won't he just answer me?_

"You sure seem to have a lot of fans. That crowd out there just seems to get bigger and bigger."

"…"

Mushra couldn't be sure but he thought he saw a smile pass the samurai's lips. This didn't help his mood or his situation in the slightest. Why did it have to be Mushrambo? Why couldn't he have bumped into Sago? Even Binka with her short temper would be more helpful than this. Strangely Mushra felt no fear of Mushrambo's wrath. Not any more.

_Looks like that fame and special treatment has gone to his head. But maybe I can do something about that._

With a motion faster than the eye could catch Mushra summoned his two pronged spear. Throwing it at Mushrambo he then summoned a fiery orb to his hand. Just as he had expected Mushrambo dodged it but barely. The blade had caught him high on his left shoulder leaving a slight gaping wound.

"You feeling rusty old man." Mushra jeered as his spear returned to his hand.

There was no sign of a smile now just questioning anger upon the samurai's face.

"Well guess what I'm not!" Mushra roared.

And with that he threw the orb at him.

It became obvious that Mushrambo had underestimated this new Mushra. He was faster stronger and his attacks didn't half hurt but Mushrambo wasn't known as Enterra's greatest warrior for nothing and though he was a bit rusty he had the one thing this Mushra severely lacked: experience and composure in battle.

Mushra darted back and forth lashing out with his spear. He practically cremated everything in the alley bar Mushrambo. He just stood at the end of the alley with his back against the wall.

_No where to go now. I'm about to show you up for what you truly are__: a hasbin._

Mushra readied himself then lunged. Mushrambo didn't move nor did he try to defend himself. On Mushra came spear in hand the fire burning insanely in his eyes. But still Mushrambo did nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Celestial Hearts**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Catching up**_

Hazy evening sunshine filtered into room 109. Guests clomped up and down outside in the corridor and yet the occupant of room 109 slept blissfully unaware. As evening gave way to night the sleeper finally awoke. And unfortunately awoke to the stabbings of a nasty headache.

Mushra rubbed his aching temple unsure of where he was. He had been fighting Mushrambo that much he knew so how did he end up here. What had happened in the alley? Wincing a little he heaved himself into a sitting position and stared around him in wonder. Even though he had one hell of a headache it couldn't stop him marvelling at the first class room he was in. Now if only he could remember how he got there!

Not knowing whether to move or just stay put Mushra decided, at least to have a look around the room or penthouse as it turned out. He had never been in a hotel before let alone be let stay in a penthouse. During his roaming he quickly located the fridge and the massive plasma screen. Still nursing his head (the dozen or so cookies and complimentary chocolates were scoffed real quickly) he settled down to watching some pro wrestling.

Immersed in the action Mushra never heard the door open or close. He never heard the soft clip clop of high heels on the marble staircase or the rampant rummaging of a handbag. But he did hear the scream. He leapt up to see what was the matter and came face to face with a black haired woman of medium height. Completely perplexed Mushra stared about him wondering what it was that made her scream.

"What's wron-ouch!"

He had just been struck by the lady's handbag. Backing away slowly his hands up trying to defect the crazed woman's handbag Mushra heard the penthouse door open and close below.

_Oh great that's all I need! _

Looking for a way out Mushra turned heel and dashed through any number of doors. The woman was there ahead of him standing bag ready at the top of the landing.

_How?!? How could she have!? __I must be cursed!? _

Then as if to compound his confusion and his theory of being cursed Mushrambo strode up the steps and stood next to her.

Mushra just stared in complete disbelief at the scene in front of him; the young woman was rooting crazily in her bag possibly looking for her mobile whereas Mushrambo stood at the top of the stairs staring back at him his current mood unknown. A few seconds later the woman triumphantly held up her phone. Just when Mushra thought he would be spending time in jail (or on the run) Mushrambo bizarrely reached out and snatched the mobile from her. If Mushra looked surprised it was nothing as to how the young woman looked; she looked vandalized not to mention enraged.

"What in the name of all sanity do you think you're doing? I need my cell phone dammit!"

"…"

"There's a crazed fan or by the looks of him a freeloader vandalizing your room."

"…"

"Are you blind or something? Since when do you let people walk all over you?"

"…"

"Oh I see. Well Mushrambo I'm your agent not your babysitter and I wish you would treat me as such! I won't run around after you fixing your problems or putting up with your tantrums including this one!"

She said this pointing at Mushra who had a more bemused expression than usual.

"You deal with him. I'll be in the lobby."

And with that she was gone.

_So this is Mushrambo's Eragold pad. Nice! But did I get here?_

As if he could sense what Mushra was thinking Mushrambo disappeared, appearing with some aspirin. Handing it to Mushra with a small glass of water he turned and headed in the direction of the living room.

Mushra had completely forgotten about his headache but the dull stabbing was still there so he took the aspirin quickly. Unsure of what to do next he decided to follow Mushrambo. Mushrambo had taken up residence in a large armchair near the fireplace. Mushra resumed his stance on the sofa.

The minutes passed. All the night-lights of Eragold were lit now their splendour spilling through the dark curtains on to the two silent figures.

Mushra began to question why he chose to follow him or why he remained here: Mushrambo wasn't going to speak; he was just going to sit there and be awkward. But Mushra had had enough. Rising from the settee he headed for the door.

"Sago's opened a casino the Blue Lagoon. You've probably heard of it then, then again maybe not."

Hand on the doorknob Mushra glared back at him.

"Why couldn't you tell me this before? Why are you as that woman said awkward?"

"Kutal has his own chain of pizzerias. The kittens are in school. Binka is attending Eragold University."

"Binka? How could she be attending university she's too young?"

"You are aware you have been away for over seven years."

"What?" Mushra spluttered unable to comprehend what he had just been told. "Seven years! But that's…"

_That makes me well my enterran form twenty-one years old. So Binka would be about…_

"Nineteen. Binka would be nineteen now and the kittens would be about ten. Right?"

Mushrambo nodded.

"And with Yakumo how's everything going on that front?"

Mushra noticed Mushrambo stiffen a little as he asked the question.

"It didn't work out so we went our separate ways."

"Uh sorry to hear that. Is she around?"

"No and if you're hoping to find her single you're out of luck."

"But I thought you just said…"

"You haven't had the pleasure of meeting Eric."

"Who's Eric?"

"Her fiancé and a complete twit to boot. He's human, rich and drop dead gorgeous or so I've been told several thousand times."

Mushra walked back over to the sofa and sat down again. Mushrambo still sat in his armchair his hands in his lap. Something was nagging Mushra so he had to ask him.

"How did I get here? I remember I was winning and then nothing."

"You've changed quite a bit but I suppose time spent in the Celestial realm will do that to you. Unfortunately it's only your physical form that has really changed your mind is still lagging far behind."

(Now as you can imagine Mushra wasn't too pleased to be told this).

"I had you beat!" Mushra started angrily.

"So how do you explain me sitting here?"

"Well I…I don't know but I won't be insulted. I didn't come all this way just to get belittled by you. Anyway I've got bigger fish to fry and if you're not going to be civil then I'll just have to find someone who is."

This knocked Mushrambo back, a bit, the last thing he had expected to hear from Mushra was a speech about civility.

"So who's your charming lady friend?"

"Hmmm?"

"The one who so eloquently gave you a good talking down."

"She's my agent."

"I assume she has a name."

"Her name is Jasmine White."

"You really landed on your feet there didn't you?"

"Humph!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

-

Mushra stayed in Mushrambo's penthouse for the rest of the night. Unsure of how much to tell him about his mission Mushra feinted sleepiness in a bid to think things through. Even so he could tell that the purple haired enterran wasn't at all satisfied with this excuse meaning to question him hard the next day.

Stifling a groan Mushra slowly got ready for bed. He still couldn't believe that seven years had passed in the time he had been away. He had thought maybe three even four but seven! So much had changed.

Thinking that he might pay a visit to Sago the next day he felt more relaxed. Then he tensed again a whole day had just sped by and he was no nearer to finding a wife or thinking of what to say in front of all those Guardians. He was going to have to knuckle down and get things sorted: he didn't want to think about the alternative.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Celestial Hearts**_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**The Beginning of the Real Quest**_

The next morning…

Eragold was once again bathed in pleasant midsummer sunshine. It being Saturday the streets were packed to capacity with eager shoppers amid were those taking advantage of the fine weather. And Mushra was one of them. Thankfully no one gave him a second glance (unlike yesterday) thinking him to be just another sun worshipper.

Mushra had risen early only to find the penthouse deserted. He was slightly surprised yet relieved that the samurai was nowhere to be seen nor (thankfully) was his agent. Mushra hadn't seen Miss White since their unfortunate run-in and hoped that he would never have the pleasure of her company again.

Wandering through the streets it became painfully clear to him that Eragold was a lot bigger than what he had originally thought. Small alleys led off into large shopping malls whereas huge stores and offices fought for space on the main boulevards. Small parks seemed to spring up of their own volition.

Mushra meandered down a narrow boulevard called the Crimson Fallow District also known locally as the Café district. In the centre was another of the giant sculptures only this time it was of a large red deer a rare species nearly brought to extinction during the Cedrian wars seven years previous. Hundreds of caffeine lovers lounged about the shop fronts whereas day-trippers hurried through off to see something at the other side of Eragold.

He wanted very badly to see his friends again but he hadn't seen hide nor hair of them all morning. Although Mushrambo had eventually spilled about recent events he still was no nearer to finding them. The Blue Lagoon Casino was his only lead but before he could've asked directions the samurai had gone awol. And there didn't seem to be any point asking around for directions because no one seemed to know where it might be. So Mushra wandered whilst keeping an eye on the sign posts.

Noon came and went. By now he felt he had walked well in excess of twenty miles, his feet were howling so he called it quits for lunch. Mushra didn't like accepting charity but he had to eat. Taking the wallet Mushrambo had given him the night before he paid for some soup and rolls. Staring at his food he couldn't help feeling a tad bit frustrated. It felt like nothing had changed. Mushrambo was still fishing him out of awkward situations, he was still playing catch up with his friends and as for Yakumo well what could be said. Breathing a deep sigh he attacked his food with gusto.

What happened next was so unexpected that Mushra almost choked himself.

Can it be?

Through the window onto the packed street he had seen a flash of blue, a very familiar flash of blue. Getting quickly to his feet Mushra burst from the café onto the already overcrowded street. Climbing up on a nearby bench to get a better view he spied what he had been looking for.

I'd recognise that mullet anywhere! But where's he going?

Trying to keep up with the water enterran he knew was futile particularly in the overflowing boulevard. He still didn't have much faith in his new powers (especially after losing to Mushrambo) so he just ran in what he hoped was the right direction. It wasn't long before he lost him. Now as you can imagine this didn't help his mood one bit.

Dammit! Now what?

Thinking of nothing better to do he kept going. Surprisingly (and annoyingly) he found a lot of people heading in the same direction. Soon he was out of the Crimson Fallow District and into what he could descry from a signpost as the Lake District.

There's a lake here!? Nothing would surprise me anymore.

Crossing over one of the many bridges (the Lake District was situated on an island in the middle of the lake) he found what he had been searching for. The Blue Lagoon Casino stood higher than any other building in the Lake District emerald water cascading down its front. Hundreds upon hundreds flocked through its doors. He couldn't work out why it was so busy, so early in the afternoon. Then it dawned on him. They were all here for the tournament! The prize of one million terrs how could he have forgotten! Grinning he sidled up to the revolving doors. Maybe he could kill two chabins (an enterran bird with an aggressive temperament) with the one fireball (Mushra's version of the saying to kill two birds with the one stone).

Inside it was wall to wall action with roulette wheels, black jack tables and of course poker. How much money was being won or lost was anyone's guess but everyone seemed to be having a good time. Mushra craned his neck trying to get a better view of proceedings. He could make out several familiar faces hanging out by the stage. Fighting his way through the room he came to the stage and stood silently by unsure of how to reintroduce himself after all the lost time. Thankfully Sago glanced over and immediately recognised his childhood friend. Seconds later with the others, Kutal and Binka, he rushed over. Mushra thought he would nearly suffocate beneath all the hugs, pat-on-the-backs (mostly Kutal's doing: he was so enthusiastic about the enterran's return he nearly shoved Mushra through the stage floor) and kisses (all Binka's doing: even though she had fought endlessly with him during their travels together she had really missed him never the less).

Sago caught Mushra's shoulder and began steering him around the complex introducing him to people as they went. At least I am not the only one to have changed he thought. Kutal hadn't really changed much; he still looked as though he really enjoyed his food but his clothes were a great deal smarter. Binka had changed a lot; she had grown into a woman in the time he had been away but what struck him most was her demeanour: she was calmer than what she used to be and seemed to have given up carrying the bazooka. Yet it was Sago who seemed to have changed the most. He no longer wore his helmet (which when Mushra thought about it was a very funny episode: he wouldn't take it off or let anyone else do so either). He was dressed more smartly than Mushra had ever seen him and he stood taller than he remembered. Even though he felt a bit sombre with the whole thing he knew change was inevitable, and somehow he found he was becoming more used to it.

"So seriously how've you been?"

Mushra was startled out of his philosophical trance.

"I've been…"

He was tempted to say he was fine, put on a brave face but why would he lie to his friend.

"I'm in trouble Sa."

"Hey you've been in trouble before and everything worked out."

"Not like this. I'm in it up to my neck. I only have a month in which to make a miracle."

"Maybe you should start from the beginning eh?"

"I'm in trouble with the Celestial Council."

"I think this needs more privacy don't you?"

So with Sago leading they headed off up a staircase and into a private corridor. Mushra made to speak but Sago shushed him waving him to an office down the hall.

"Don't you know that walls have ears?"

"Huh?!"

"Oh never mind."

Making sure that the door was firmly closed Sago sat down behind the large oak desk gesturing for Mushra to do likewise.

"What was that you were saying about walls having ears?"

"Think about it for a moment. If it gets known that there's a Celestial Guardian in town don't you agree that people are liable to go spare."

"I didn't think."

"Now what about the council?"

"I've sort of kinda annoyed them."

"In what kind of way have you sort of kinda annoyed them?"

"Well I've disturbed the peace whilst stoned out of my mind. I've crash landed in several houses and on their occupants. I've…" Mushra held up his fingers and began ticking them off. "I've gotten into several fights. I ignored the duties I was given. I slept through a lecture on how to be a good and faithful guardian. Umm…"

Then to Sago's dismay he lifted up his other hand and began ticking more fingers off. After several minutes and about six more charges there emerged what he felt had to be the icing on a real crap cake.

"Umm. I've insulted the council members in particular Lady Silverstone. She's a real bag ya know. And oh yeah I put one in the hospital wing. He's a right little toe rag though."

"You finished?"

"Uh yeah I think."

"You really are up to your neck in it aren't you. So what are you looking at? A return to the mortal realm, you know there's a job for you here if you need it."

"Thanks but I don't think I'll be needing it."

"Might I ask why?"

"Cas if I fail I won't be seeing the light of day for a very, very long time."

"Just what can they do to you?"

"The same thing they did to Lanancuras before he emerged as a threat to the galaxy."

"That's a bit harsh. Surely there's something you can do?"

"Yeah there is but I'm all out to sea. I've to prove to a bunch of old asses that I'm… just like my Dad." He trailed off in a whisper.

Sago's eyes grew large at the mention of Mushra's father.

"You've never spoken about your parents before. Are they alive?"

A wave of emotions clashed inside Mushra making him feel slightly queasy.

"No."

"I'm sorry I should have left it alone."

"No it's alright. They died along time ago. Besides I kinda need to talk about them ya know."

Sago watched him unsure of what to say next.

"You know you don't need to tiptoe around me." Mushra said glaring at the water enterran. "I'm not going to shatter besides I really do need to talk to someone."

"Ok so why exactly are you here? I've already got the gist that this isn't a social call."

"I wish I knew. When I got the choice to come back it was easy now that I'm here it's a different story." Scratching his head he continued. " I've been given a task to perform well more like two but one is more urgent cas its to do with whether or not I get what my parents left me not to mention keeping me out of Fell Gaia."

"Fell Gaia?"

"It's a dead planet full of astro junk and Hell knows what else."

"Is there any way I can help?"

"I don't know. It's sort of like I have to prove myself. I have to find the reason why I should get my inheritance."

"But it's yours!"

"It's not that easy. I thought so too but the more I think about it..."

"I never thought that you of all people would become a quitter. You've fought for those you cared for even giving your life. You've stood up to every bully you've met and never backed down and now you're telling me just because the stakes have been raised you're going to quit and wait for judgement. With an attitude like that I have to say I agree with you. You don't deserve it."

"That's not what I said. I just don't know what to do." Mushra finished weakly.

Sago leaned back in his chair, his arms folded tightly to his chest.

"Look I still don't know what this task you've been asked to perform is so let's start there."

"Any chance of entering the tournament? One million terrs you must be loaded."

"Don't change the subject Mushra." Sago started angrily. "I want to help you but if won't tell me what's wrong it seriously curtails my options."

"Come on for old time's sake eh?"

"With your history you'd lose everything you have and more. When we were kids I always beat you but that wasn't saying much. People used to comment you know on how you didn't seem to feel the cold even in the dead of winter."

"Heh…amm…mmph…Yeah well I…" Mushra minced, turning more scarlet with every word.

"As I said I will help you and so will others probably but if you don't tell us there isn't much we can do." Sago said getting to his feet.

Opening the door he continued.

"You can stay as long as you like but no gambling."

"Thanks Sago." And with that he strode out of the office.

Quickly shutting the door Sago resumed his stance behind the desk.

"I take it you heard all that."

A pair of red eyes appeared to the left of the door. Then slowly the form of Mushrambo came into view.

"You were right he is in serious trouble though what we can do to help him I don't know."

"We must be ready to help him if he needs it nothing more yet I think this is one of those things that must be done by ones own self and no one else."

"You're right." Sago conceded. "Yet Fell Gaia of all the places."

Down in the green room…

"So where's Binka?"

"She had to leave something about exams being next week. So what about you? Are you thinking about university?" Kutal inquired politely.

"No way I hate school!" Mushra replied.

"The Kittens are attending Eragold Tech. Next year it'll be Eragold High."

"So they're enjoying it then? Hey Sago said something about you opening your own chain of pizzerias. How's that going?"

"They're all doing splendid thanks for asking. Estee in particular will be sorry she missed you."

"Mind if we cut in?" Sago had just burst from the crowd followed closely by Mushrambo whom Mushra wasn't happy at all to see.

After a few more rounds of friendly banter Sago caught Kutal by the shoulder (or as close as he could get for the feline enterran was a great deal taller than he was) and began steering him towards a quiet corner. Now Mushra obviously not wanting to be left alone with Mushrambo tried to follow them but was knocked back by Sago.

"No offence Mushra but this is business."

So there he was with only the samurai for company. Tossing a checking glance over his shoulder he headed for one of the tables. Yet when he tried to place a bet he found that Sago had spread the word: no one was to give him chips.

"Sorry Sir but the boss's say is final." A tall blonde girl replied when he questioned as to why he wasn't being served.

Thinking at least to try and turn this to his advantage Mushra began paying her compliments.

"Well can I say you're doing one hell of a job Miss…?"

"Well thank you it's nice to be appreciated and I'm Miss Fleur. Majesty Fleur to be exact."

"A real pretty name for a real pretty girl if you don't mind me saying so."

Majesty was blushing now.

"You're just trying to butter me up."

"No honestly I'm not. So what are you doing after work?"

"Umm…To be honest I'm not too sure." She purred.

"Wanna grab a pizza maybe a movie?"

"I don't know. It's not exactly a night for pizza."

"Its not…" Mushra blurted. "Well what about a movie then."

"Silly me I just remembered…My boyfriend Dennis is taking me to dinner." Then she turned from him and began serving others waiting at the table.

"Oh." Mushra replied feeling a little crestfallen.

She let go through all this and she was already seeing someone!

And with that Mushra left the table and somehow walked straight into Mushrambo.

To his surprise and dismay Mushrambo seemed to be in a rare talking mood.

"So what was that all about?" He asked.

"You know. Boy asks girl out. They start a relationship. Few years down the line they get married simple right!" Mushra snarled still stung by his recent rejection.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"…"

"Well are you?" Mushrambo asked again trying to stay calm.

"Fucking peachy!"

Before he had even realised it he was outside. Whilst catching his breath a thought occurred to him.

"There's a girl ah Rose she works in the Highlife Café. Anyway she's a big fan of yours so would you send her an autograph?"

When he got no response he turned and for the first time ever in his life he witnessed the red eyed enterran struck dumb. It brought another one of those fragments of Mushrambo's memories to the forefront of his mind.

_Mushrambo's teenage memory…_

Late so very late I'll be lucky if I don't get in trouble.

Up a flight a stairs then another flight down a corridor through a door and into a lift.

As the lift doors clang shut a reflection of a tall purple haired boy can be seen. This is the fifteen year old Mushrambo. He's wearing an anxious look on his young face. He is dressed in a simple black uniform accompanied by black shoes. A sword of average girth hangs off his shoulder.

The doors open. He's reached his destination. Stepping out into the light he's momentarily blinded but things quickly come back into focus. Several other teenagers in the same black uniform are seated in the stands. He recognises some of them Rusiphine, Ryuma and a strange girl known as Kest. About fifty guards look on their fingers itching on the trigger.

It's his turn. All he waited for now was his cue.

_N.O 579 you must enter the arena!_

And there it is.

Striding forward he is about to enter the enclosure when the girl Kest shouts down at him. Ever since he met her he'd a slight crush. Turning hopefully to look up at her he receives a shock. She kisses one of the other boys in plain sight and then laughs down at him. She'd always been a bit wild and could even be cruel but still for some strange reason he liked her.

Now his blood boiled. They were all laughing at his bemused expression. He was going to make them stop laughing.

_N.O 579 you must enter the arena now!"_

Just as he enters the arena a grille opens at the other side. A strange reptilian creature lumbers out.

Another experiment no doubt.

Then everything fades to black for a few moments.

When the memory resumes the young Mushrambo is clearly the victor. The stadium itself is dishevelled and the creature is nowhere to be seen.

Mushrambo then shouts up at the panel huddled behind the blacked out glass.

_Is that good enough for you? Huh is it?_

_End of memory…_

The present day Mushrambo was resuming his usual composure though as Mushra saw he did bear a striking resemblance to his fifteen year old self right at that minute when that girl Kest put him on the spot.

"Here I won't be needing this." Mushra said as he handed the wallet over to him.

Mushrambo hesitantly took the wallet.

"So will you send the autograph?"

"Why do I get the feeling there's something you're not telling me."

"Well?"

"Sure why not."

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell the others I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?"

"Don't know all I know is that I expected to find answers here and they're not so I must leave to find them."

"So basically you have no idea of anything let alone where you're going?"

"Yeah that's about the size of it."

"Hmmm."

Without another word the samurai turned and headed back inside the casino leaving Mushra alone. The poker tournament was in full swing as he walked in silence over the bridge. No forgotten memory or words of wisdom could he find to lead him in the right direction. Two days of the precious twenty eight were spent and he was no nearer to finding an answer. Then as he was about to go spare he felt a burning close to his right thigh. Fearing his powers were acting up again he looked himself up and down. Nothing could he see yet the burning remained now nearer to his waist. Cautiously putting his hand into his pocket he pulled out one of the strange smooth stones that Zinde had given him. He had completely forgotten about them (a good thing too because he might have traded them for food). The stone he held had the symbol of the moon embedded onto it. Radiant silvery-gold light pierced the gathering gloom brighter than any of Eragold's lamps could. Without warning its light trailed off into a single beam and Mushra needing no prompt knew he had found at least one answer to his current predicament.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Celestial Hearts**_

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Dawn Tempest**_

Mushra's senses finally succumbed to the pressing darkness leaving him at the mercy of the celestial stone he carried in his out-stretched hand. The Northern Forest was anything but a hospitable place even at dawn. Yet he continued heartened by the growing light and not a little eager to see where he was being led. Though hunger and weariness tried often to overwhelm him he persevered: the fire for adventure burning steadily in his heart.

And so it was that when Mushra had at last exited the forest, a full twenty-four hours had passed. The moon stone now shone with more urgency as though its disclosure was close at hand. A wall… A wall, well over thirty feet high that seemed to run on forever in both directions. Why it was built here Mushra couldn't fathom, but where-ever the stone was leading it lay on the other side of the spiked monstrosity.

No other option was available. Well maybe there was but after nearly burning down the Southern forest and then getting mysteriously knocked out by Mushrambo when he was so clearly winning, his powers were just too volatile to be relied on. His original thought was to bust a hole in it (that's what the old Mushra would've done) then it occurred that someone must have had a damn good reason to put so much time and effort into the thing. Although Mushra loved a challenge he couldn't help feeling nervous about the rows of razor sharp spikes that lined the top of the wall. (He was glad that none of his friends nor let it be said anyone else couldn't see him then, a look of painful desperation etched on his face at the thought of what he was going to attempt.)

I must be out of my fucking mind!!...If I miss… at worst I'll get carded… at best…children will be the last thing on my mind…

With a heart-thumping jolt did Mushra realise exactly what was going through his mind. Such a topic had never crossed his mind before. Shaking his head as though to deter flies he tried to empty his head (not a hard thing for him to do!) of such things. Still shaking his head he ran a fair distance back from the wall. With spear in hand he began to run towards the wall. Then just before impact he vaulted over.

The spikes thankfully did him no damage. However his calculations were badly flawed as he ended up landing, not upright in another part of the forest (as he had thought had lain beyond the wall) but head first in swamp water. Coming up gasping and spluttering, flinging algae that had become tangled in his hair; he started to struggle to shore. All Mushra could see for miles was marsh except to the north east where he could have swore he saw desert. Too wet not to mention extremely cold to vent how angry he felt, he brought out the stone, wincing in dismay when a beam shone brightly due north.

Blast it Zinde why did you have to give me this dratted stone?!...

Mushra began to feel a tad lonesome at the thought of his friend. Lonesome and a little ashamed: Zinde had been and still was his best friend even though things had changed so dramatically. He wondered how the Guardian was. Had he proposed to Ashe yet? And where was he? Could he perhaps be watching even listening from his perch upon high? Suddenly Mushra felt worse, if his friend was indeed watching him willing him on, then considering all the things, the profanities he had not only thought but said concerning the guardians, his friends and his quest what must he think of him?

Mushra was being watched. Two sets of eyes had watched over him since he arrived on Enterra. Those eyes had followed him diligently throughout all his ordeals. One pair of eyes belonged to Yuna, the Guardian woman who doted on Mushra since the moment he was born and then mothered after his return to the Celestial realm. She had wept to see him so confused about all that had happened. Since his return to the Celestial realm Mushra suffered severe bouts of amnesia thus leading him to forget where he was as well as his friends and her. (This is why when Mushra saw Yuna after the council meeting he didn't seem to know much about her.) She hoped now that he knew the truth he wouldn't just simply forget, forgoing his challenge thus suffering the cruel fate that lay in store for his failure. His newly acquired fear of his powers left her shaken. As far as she could recall Mushra wasn't really afraid of anything. Even as a child he had to give everything a try! Why her hair had never turned white from shock she'll never know. Of course she knew the real reason why he was afraid: Mushra was suffering the pains of having to grow up so quickly. His new found responsibility to himself his parents and his fellow Guardians were badly overwhelming him as were all the physical and emotional changes. Yuna still believed in him wishing all the while that he would have more heart. She also paid close attention to the other watcher unsure exactly of his intentions yet trusting them to be honourable.

So whilst one looked on from above the other watched from afar. He had followed Mushra known exactly where on Enterra he was going to appear. He didn't understand why he followed but knew instinctively that something was going to happen. Whether for good or bad he didn't know. All he knew is he had to stop something…or someone.

As the day trekked on his spirits were raised. The rays of the sun warmed him, drying his clothes; the memories of his friends warming his heart gave him courage. Zinde's gift kept up its rapturous lustre hailing him ever northwards. The monstrosity was left far behind now and couldn't even be made out at a distance. Honestly, he was feeling so content that he began to sing. First he sang in a slight whisper then gradually became louder with each word. He sang a song that he couldn't remember hearing and yet knew all the words and the keys. One thing he did notice was that he wasn't singing in English.

And it went something like this…

Tier 'd Nien 'd Solas 'd

En ker

Tarna keth v'linn deo

Nient vos ni a til

Agani aingals fel sanna

Tiera santronth

Agani niernochta pina Niena

Lira deo

Agani sphera sol uil

Klakean kiova limho deo

This roughly translates as…

No Sun, no Moon, no Light

Was there

When first the Riders came

Shining both silver and gold

They set worlds ablaze

Torching Suns

They plucked pearls for the Moons

They lit up the skies with

Innumerable gems

This was a Celestial song called 'The Star Lords' or 'The Ballad of Tomaius', who was the first King of the Realm. But whatever his achievements may have been we don't hear about them here, for right at that moment it happened.

Terrified screaming ripped through the brooding silence. Mushra ran. Futile cries for help rang out, a crashing sound adding to the drama. Still he ran. Dashing through thickets and thick undergrowth expecting to find the source he was quickly disappointed. The marsh seemed to carry the sound, the screams from a long way off. Still he ran. With every step he took the crashing grew louder whilst the cries grew fainter.

The crashing finally became so loud that there was no mistaking from where it came. Mushra burst from the undergrowth with lightening speed, only to end up face to face with the biggest bug he had ever seen. The size of an elephant with pincers of steel it could have ripped him in half. Yet due to his timely entrance the creature was surprised. Unfortunately it seemed to be getting over this. With enough destructive power to fell a seven storey building it struck downwards. Mushra dodged rolled and vaulted as the creature swept along at a surprising pace. Its hide seemed to be indestructible for no matter how hard he struck it he couldn't even scratch it. Then he saw it: a small division between head and neck that had been hidden by the ever snapping pincers. Knowing he had only seconds before it struck Mushra took his spear and threw it. His aim proved true the bug gave a last chilling click before rolling over onto its side, its pathetically short legs flailing. It was only then he saw the carnage the creature had wrought.

Dismembered bodies along with the tattered remnants of encards lay strewn along the marshy pathway. Broken machinery and the shrapnel of weapons could also be found but no survivors. No longer could Mushra hear anything. No cries for help, no screams of terror and no last prayers filtered down the wind to him. Mushra walked, keeping his eyes open for the slightest movement. He couldn't think, he didn't want to think, thinking instead of survivors. Yet the sight of all those lives cut short in such brutal fashion stung him. Now Mushra was no softie, he was a warrior through and through. Growing up as he did you had to learn to look after yourself or face the consequences. As he aged wisdom and empathy crept in making him more aware of things, one of these being the true savagery of fighting. Back in old Enterra fighting wasn't only a means of survival; it was a way of life; of having fun. Now he saw a different side. He had seen it before of course when Rusephine had shown him Mushrambo's misdeeds but it had never struck like this. Everything was so simple in those days. There was no real good bar Yakumo whereas the rest was evil. This was the first time Mushra had laid eyes on real slaughter almost murder for it became clear that the creature wasn't feeding though he thought to himself that wouldn't have been any better nor had it been disturbed by their works. If anything it looked like the bug had been set on them by someone. One thing Mushra knew for sure, none of the people that were attacked were warriors; just innocents on some sort of expedition.

Whilst Mushra was bending over checking one of the corpses a rustle of movement caught his eye. Careful not to tread on anything he walked to the spot where he had seen it. Looking down at the bloodied corpses he realised his imagination was at work. His eyes were drawn to the face of a pretty young girl. She looked for the entire world asleep but the blood told another story. Still Mushra couldn't look away. Knowing it was hopeless he decided to check anyway and then give her at least a descent burial.

As he checked for a pulse he was left speechless. Before he could utter a word her eyes flashed open whilst her leg connected with his crotch. Mushra fell to the ground winded whereas 'the dead girl' rose up and began waving a machete at him.

"Pervert! It's not enough to set your beast on me you have to try it on as well!"

Mushra just stared at her dumbfounded while she continued to rave. Getting to his feet he tried without success to reason with her. She just kept waving a machete at him.

"Savage...Pig…Maggot!"

"Oy I just saved your life!" Mushra roared. He was getting pretty sick of this girl's insults.

"Yeah right…Was that the reason you were reaching for my neck?" She said in a mocking voice. "Did you have plans for me? Well I'm going to have to disappoint you on that score."

"I was trying to help you."

"Is that what they're calling it these days? Helping out?"

"What are you on about? I've just slain the giant bug that did all this."

"Whatever. Nothing you say will be the truth."

"I…Do you know who I am?"

He didn't know what made him ask that question but ask he did.

"Uh…Like I care who you are."

"Do you remember over seven years ago four enterrans helped Yakumo bring about peace?"

"Yeah everyone knows that!"

"Yeah well I'm one of them. I'm Mushra."

"Well Mushra, if you're truly one of the four prove it."

"How?"

"What element were you?" She asked continuing in her mocking voice.

"Fire, I was and am the Phoenix."

"Oh really… Go on…"

"What?!"

"Well if you're the Phoenix you should have some awesome powers not to mention a shockingly bright costume. They say the Phoenix was the strongest even edging Mushrambo. With his scarlet armour, golden plumage, and proud stance he was every girl's fantasy until he disappeared."

Mushra had turned more scarlet than his armour had ever been. He stood mumbling silently to himself trying not to look pleased.

"But of course you're not him. The real Mushra was a gentleman who never lied not to mention a total hottie whilst you're just a wannabe and a fake."

The colour drained out of his face quicker than it had come there. Anger and bewilderment flooded where esteem and embarrassment had grazed moments before.

"You would have been bug chow if it wasn't for me you ungrateful cow!"

"If you want me to believe you then all you have to do is prove it."

Mushra knew it wasn't that simple. His new powers still had him at a loss. If he tried to summon them he might end up hurting the cheeky bitch.

"No I thought at least you'd try something. I was hoping for a laugh. Ah well."

And with that she turned to scan the carnage site.

Left in a huff Mushra suddenly remembered Zinde's gift. Searching his pockets he lifted out the three perfect stones only to be disappointed. There was no longer a glow from any of them. Feeling his frustration beginning to peak Mushra followed the girl. She turned, and looked slightly stunned not to mention a bit nervous at his mood.

"Why are you still here?"

Mushra trying to keep his tones level managed some sort of reply which of course no one could catch.

"What the hell was that? Why are you still here?" She asked again.

Taking a deep breath Mushra started.

"If you…don't want to believe me…that's fine…but helping you…has just…put my quest in jeopardy." He breathed through clenched teeth.

How's that my fault? I…"

"By helping you…I have lost my way. The only means…I had to follow…are gone. I…don't know where…to go next."

The girl just turned her hand on her head.

"Well what am I supposed to do about it?"

He was stuck. Mushra just didn't know what she could do for him.

"Look I'm sick of your games now and all so why don't you be on your way. Eragolds in that direction." She pointed away south-west.

"You're not going back to wherever you set out from? After everything that's happened, this is no place to wander without proper help."

She just looked at him.

"I've come too far to turn back now. Besides someone has to give them a decent send-off." The girl said gesturing helplessly to all the torn bodies.

He couldn't understand what made him do it. Again something inside prompted him to ask.

"Where are you going?"

"Look its none of your business."

"When you leave I'm going with you…and that's that." His final words drowned out her arguments. "You are going north, right?" So I need to go north too. As far as I can see it makes perfect sense. You need me particularly if you ever intend to leave this clearing before nightfall." Finishing he threw another glance at the corpses littered behind her.

She stared at Mushra, shaking her machete again in his direction.

"Hey I don't particularly like this either but you know the area. I can fight and given what's happened here you should jump at the chance…" He continued slyly. "if you want to continue your expedition."

That did it. Within minutes she was bossing Mushra around, ordering him to fetch this and retrieve that. It took less time than either had expected to clear up the mess the bug had made. Giving the dead their send-off was a solemn affair but then isn't it always. They stood a ways apart each with their own thoughts. She prayed a little as the great fire crackled and blazed, carrying the spirits to Shinzo as it was believed. Then it was over.

Whilst hoisting her rucksack upon her back she turned to him.

"Fair warning if you double-cross me you'll wake up to find your guts gartered understand?"

"Crystal. So aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"My name is Dawn." She then drew herself up proudly but her name didn't strike any cord with him. "Dawn Ruby Tempest to be exact."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Celestial Hearts**_

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Nightmare Memories**_

In the Celestial realm few beings had anything bar Mushra and his quest on their minds. Some thought about him more than others; three did in particular.

* * *

Rathgar sat with his hands clasped staring out the large jewelled window. He paid little heed to the planets, only a passing glance. The solstice would be soon but not soon enough. Mushra was never far away from his thoughts these days. His injuries had long since healed but his pride was severely dented. He knew if Mushra succeeded he would lose his place at the council and who knows maybe more.

"What could I have let this happen?!" He struck the window with his fist shattering it.

"Temper temper big brother aren't council members meant to set a good example?"

Rathgar's mood didn't improve as his younger brother Kerrec strode past him and with a flick of his hand repaired the window. Kerrec looked much the same as his brother except that his eyes were the same colour purple as his hair and he had an earring.

"You've got to chill. Mushroom-head will make a mistake sooner or later. Besides his memory will start shorting out again so it's all good."

"He has defeated Lanancuras not once, but twice. He has escaped every damn trap anyone has ever placed in his path and you're telling me to chill." Rathgar was glaring at Kerrec. "Even if his memory does go completely chances are he will recover. Honestly sometimes I think that the Creator and the entirety of Shinzo have placed their luck in him just to spite me."

Kerrec stood looking out the window for a few minutes. Then he spoke.

"Look maybe you can't do much about him but you can still do something about yourself. I mean you have a great deal of support, right, so just deal with your task."

"That is the smartest thing you have ever said!" Rathgar said looking almost in awe at his brother.

"Hey I don't say a lot but sometimes I say something right…Right?"

"Don't push it."

"So, who's going to be the lucky girl? Solaria maybe…or Maia…Emerald looks tempting doesn't she?" Winking at his brother Kerrec headed for the door. "But you know, if you truly wanted to make a statement of your position you should marry Ashe, Ner M'tor's daughter. Everyone knows he has had it in for Mushra ever since that jumped-up dingwad demolished his house."

And with that he made his exit.

Outside the door Kerrec leaned against the wall.

"Well brother, you can't do anything about Mushra but that doesn't mean that I can't." He whispered in a voice only he could hear before heading off, some sinister plan afoot.

* * *

Yuna was also watching the planets through her sapphire-tinted windows. Using her diamond glass she had spied Mushra from afar and hoped for his speedy and successful return. She had watched him struggle with change as tried to use his powers, met up with his friends and got lost in the marshland. When he battled the giant bug her heart had stood silent only starting again once it had been slain.

She had treaded the walkways of her home, Shimmer Crescent bare all the times he had disappeared and now was no exception. She spent most of her time in the west wing where the living quarters were in particular visiting the room that had been the young Guardian's. Before Enterra Yuna had been Mushra's midwife and nanny. Afterwards she became his surrogate mother. He had stayed in her house, high in the mountains, yet between his curiosity and his amnesia he often wandered off forgetting where home was. Guardians reach their maturity when they turn seven hundred so though Mushra is an adult in his enterran form, he is but a teenager of about seventeen in his Guardian form, for he is only about six hundred. Since the Guardians watch over everything, when the time changed on Enterra they were unaffected, meaning that when the certain five hundred years had passed and then was reversed, (when Mushrambo and co destroyed his past self) it only affected the population of Enterra.

When Mushra had chosen to seal away Lanancuras he had been only a hundred years old which in our terms means seven. Even then he had an unquenchable fire that, combined with his innocence was the only power strong enough to succeed; it came with a heavy price. Memories of that day ran through her head and she prayed that nothing of that sort would ever happen again. But deep down she knew it would. Things that you fear the most often have a tendency to come through whether that's because people are so afraid and go out of their way to stop it or whether its just one of those things that happens regardless remains uncertain.

Tears sparkled in her eyes as she looked in on Mushra's old room. She picked up a small sphere off the bedside table in which small figures seemed to be moving. A much younger Mushra along with a much younger Zinde were moving inside the strange crystal, their laughter and mirth encased forever. Wiping the tears from her eyes and tidying the red wisps of her hair that had gotten loose she replaced the crystal and left the room.

* * *

The Zinde encased in crystal seemed a far cry from the Zinde that stood on the balcony overlooking Everwood. The coming days were meant to be very special for him given that he was about to turn seven hundred, becoming a fully-fledged Guardian. Instead all he felt was emptiness: his best friend was already four days into his challenge and Ashe hadn't been in touch. He had read her last letter so many times but still he couldn't make anything out of it.

Zinde

I think we both need some time to think.

Ashe

Most of her letters were short but this was just one line. Tightening his grip on the railings, he stifled down all the curses, all his frustration, in a bid to contain it. Everything was wrong, everything was fucked up! Ashe should have told him what was going on. He should be there with Mushra, though what help he could offer him he didn't know.

Then suddenly his mind was made up. He would help Mushra even if he had to break a few rules.

* * *

Back on Enterra where Mushra was quickly finding that traipsing through the marshlands at night wasn't much fun yet thankfully there were no more bugs. Well no more giant bugs anyway. Dawn had set up quite a pace since leaving the carnage site. Whilst they walked she had told him about her parents and why he should have recognised the name.

Her parents were Jonah and Lina Tempest. Her father was the leader of the freedom fighters that had fought in the Cedrian Wars, her mother was a doctor who had also joined the movement. The couple were so renowned and loved that after their deaths several high profile tributes were made, one of these being Tempest Square in the heart of Eragold. Mushra vaguely remembered seeing the sign for it when he was trying to find the Blue Lagoon. What struck him the most was the fact that Dawn was half and half; he thought for the entire world that she was human.

Dawn called a halt to their travels. Both the morning dawn and the young Dawn Tempest were cast in violent shades of crimson yet in Miss Tempest's case it was blood. In the darkness Mushra had never noticed. But he noticed now.

"You're injured!? Why the hell…"

Mushra's tirade was cut short by the stern look that the blood-soaked girl gave him.

"This isn't my blood. When that creature attacked and there didn't seem to be a way to defeat it, I lay down next to the dead and coated myself in their blood." She said rather bluntly.

Mushra then couldn't help pointing out that if he hadn't happened upon the scene, the creature might have still found her. Dawn shrugged and walked off a ways.

Looking skywards Mushra saw the last star of night boldly holding out beneath the oncoming Sun. Ever so slowly it winked in and out of sight until the Sun's light quashed its spark. The sight of stars and planets only made him feel oddly homesick. He was after all not really an enterran but something else: Guardian was too vague a word to describe what he was and yet Guardians were vague creatures.

What exactly am I? He thought grimly to himself.

"Oy Mushra we'll set up camp here."

Dawn's orders broke into his silent musings. Looking around him, he gave the glade a quick once over.

"What about water and stuff?"

"There's a small waterfall just beyond those rocks, and since its running water we'll have no problem with leeches."

"Leeches?" Mushra inquired disgustingly.

"Yes leeches but water leeches aren't that bad."

"They're not!"

"No it's the tree jumping leeches that you have to watch out for. They get stuck in your hair and everything."

"You're having me on! Jumping leeches! It's a bad joke right?" Mushra asked feeling a little revolted "Right?"

She just smiled and turned leaving a very baffled Mushra in her wake.

* * *

While the two were busy setting up camp the watcher was not idle. He found out that he wasn't the only one watching Mushra or the girl for that matter. But the problem was swiftly dealt with as his twin blades now proved, their edges still dripping blood. He seemed content as he returned to the shadows.

* * *

After a quick and thankfully, hot breakfast Mushra found that he was more than a little curious about Dawn and her little expedition.

"You never really got around to telling me what you were doing out here." He started casually. "So what was it for?"

Not even bothering to look up she inquired as to what was the what for he was referring to.

"The expedition what else?"

Still in an offhand sort of voice she answered.

"Just stuff…Things to do with Eragold U."

"A field trip!?"

"Something like that."

Now no-one could ever accuse Mushra of having brains to burn but he knew when he was being fed a line, and now was one of those times. He stared at the still blood-soaked girl opposite giving it up as a hopeless case. He would only accompany her for a while and then he could get back to his task.

Immediately he started swearing. He had given up paying attention to the stones. Sure they hadn't been glowing several hours ago but if they were now or had done when he wasn't paying attention… Still swearing Mushra began rummaging through his pockets until he found the elusive gems. Holding them out in his open palm he studied them carefully checking for even the faintest flicker.

I wish Zinde had thought me how to use these blasted things!

"Hey what have you got there?"

Startled, Mushra's head snapped up only to find himself nearly nose to nose with Dawn. In his brief panic he had totally forgotten that she was there. Worse still she had seen the stones.

"These…well they're…umm…"

Luckily Dawn answered for him.

"They're Shinzo gems right? A friend gave me one for luck during my exams. It was a rather nice rock pity I lost it ages ago." She finished wistfully.

"Ah something like that yeah. A friend did give them to me." He said cautiously.

"Most of the ones in the markets or the shops are fakes or simply too gaudy but these are flawless. Can I hold them?"

He had not expected this.

"Yeah I suppose." Carefully he handed them over.

"They are so pretty and unusual."

Mushra hoped she wouldn't grasp on to the fact of just how unusual they really were.

"Most of the gems are based on those belonging to the enterrans who had helped Yakumo." Then she started checking off fingers. "The emerald stone for Kutal, the sapphire for Sago and the ruby for Mushra and the opal for Mushrambo, yeah that's it."

"Mushrambo never had a jewel."

"Huh…"

"Mushrambo never had a jewel. The other three fused contained his power." He then went on knowing already what her reaction would be. "And I had a circlet not a ruby."

"Oh you're not still trying it on with that rubbish are you? Look if you are the "Mushra" then where is your crown?" She continued her eyes aflame. "Also if you are so powerful why is it you need good luck stones?"

Before he could utter any kind of a response Dawn dropped the stones back into his hands, rose to her feet and was walking towards where the waterfall was, its waters noisily sloshing and crashing on the rocks.

"Where are you going?" He called after her.

"I'm going for a shower. You're staying here." She warned as she unsheathed her ever reliable machete.

Mushra though had gotten the message.

"Fine…I can catch up on some sleep."

And with he rolled over and was instantly asleep.

His sleep though was anything but restful as it was punctuated with what could only be described as the horrors of nightmares.

**Mushra's nightmare…**

He was flying through a clear blue sky before he fell. For some strange reason his powers just left him and he fell, first into darkness then into the waters of the waterfall where Yakumo had first found him. She was there and so was Mushrambo only this time neither lifted a finger to help him. The chain broke of its own accord sending him sprawling not back into the water but into a bright sphere of light. Seconds later he was standing in the council chambers but they couldn't see him. No matter how much he shouted no-one looked at him, not even Zinde. Instead they fawned over Rathgar who was sitting in the Celestial throne. He ran towards Rathgar yet before he could reach the throne the floor beneath him gave way. He fell a greater ways this time landing spread-eagled on space debris. All was lifeless and quiet. The dead planet Fell Gaia was indeed a horror. Though Mushra had never actually set foot upon its cursed surface he had seen it far off. But he had never been this close.

Its smell was rank, its waters putrid, its sky nothing but dust particles. His cry for help echoed hideously off the cold rock faces as if the planet itself was mocking him. He ran and ran yet was stuck in the same spot. Suddenly there were footsteps behind him. Turning Mushra saw a blue haired youth eying him. The youth was wearing the golden armour of the Celestial Guardians; a tiny glimmer of hope. Before he could ask the Guardian spoke. The voice that spoke was eerily all too familiar.

"Well well…What's good for the goose is good for the gander eh Mushra?"

Mushra just stared in disbelief.

"Come now dear boy you must recognise me. I know you were only seven but your memory can't be that messed up or can it?"

Mushra continued staring into the face that had shattered his childhood.

"Lanancuras." He finally whispered.

"Yes so you do remember…Wonders never cease."

With that the Guardian Lanancuras walked over to a rocky outcrop.

Anger rose inside him but somehow he couldn't move to vent it.

"Do you remember the conversation we had those days we met with battle and without?" Lanancuras asked casually.

"I remember driving my spear into your guts if that's what you mean. I had meant for your heart but strangely enough I couldn't find it."

A smirk upon settled the youth's pale lips.

"I always liked talking to you Mushra. You were and are a breath of fresh air among the Guardians. But no that was not the conversation I had in mind."

"Why am I here?" Mushra roared.

"You're here because this is your future... Tsh tsh you've spent all your short life protecting people and for what, the girl isn't even interested in you, the Guardians think you are a joke…Do you honestly believe that they'll honour their word? It's the rat-faced one they want… And as for your friends where are they now? What of the enterrans and humans themselves those you have given so much to keep safe, how do they honour you?"

Mushra's face was slowly turning red both with anger and with discomfort at the amount Lanancuras knew.

Lanancuras looked out over the desolate landscape.

"You and I Mushra have so much in common…" He turned to gaze unerringly at Mushra. "In a way it's almost like looking in a mirror."

"No I'm nothing like you! You killed my parents!"

"Ah have you really forgotten your part in that sorry affair or do you just wish you had?"

Mushra looked him straight in his icy blue eyes.

"Mushra you and I were once friends. We could have been more, we could have ruled for the good of all."

"I was only a child, a naïve boy with a wild imagination."

"Come now Mushra you know that wasn't true…Yes you were only a child but you were so much more…

Mushra couldn't control himself anymore, his anger was just too strong and too close to the surface. Suddenly he found he could move so in less time than it takes to blink he had shot several balls of fire at the still smirking youth. With surprising agility the Guardian Lanancuras dodged these and the several others Mushra had summoned. Then from out of thin air Mushra caught his spear and threw it full-kilter at him. The blade found its target about where the heart should be. A loud clatter rang out as his spear fell to the ground as Lanancuras or his earlier image just dissipated into nothingness. Mushra stared at the spot where he had disappeared for about five minutes before striding over to collect his weapon. As he bent down to pick it up, he was overcome with icy shivers. Turning too late a mighty gust of wind knocked him off his feet. The wind began to howl, eventually building up to a roar that caused his eyes to water. Deep in the heart of this freak twister he could just make out a shadow that was growing bigger by the second. In all his years Mushra could never remember feeling as much fear as he did then. The shadow now towered over him. All of a sudden a huge hand lashed out and snatched him up, its vice-like grip tightening all the time. The journey upwards was harsh but it was nothing to how he felt when he reached the top. Lanancuras, the Cedrian Lanancuras held him out before him scrutinizing him with his blood-red eyes.

"What do you say now? Hmmm…Time is short and decisions need to be made." The Cedrian boomed.

Due to his tightness of grip however, Mushra barely had breath to answer but answer he did.

"Why…don't you…take…a running jump? You're…nothing now…not to me…not to anyone else."

Lanancuras just stared coldly down at him, his mask of Cedrian steel hiding his face.

"You may think that we are different Mushra but we are not, for you see I once did what you did. I cared and I fought for those I cared for, until one day I lost. Everything then fell apart. I disagreed with the Guardian philosophy and they sent me here, to Fell Gaia where you will soon be sent. The second time ever a Guardian was sent to this prison." He waved his other hand at the forlorn waste. "This is your destiny. The question is what will you do once you're here."

"I…won't…do…anything!"

With what strength he could muster Mushra broke free of the Cedrian's grip. He hadn't dropped to the ground before he started summoning more flames. Shooting them at Lanancuras's covered face he came to an abrupt halt. He began to feel more of those icy shivers this time focused more around his knees. Looking down he was met with another horror. He was sinking. The planet itself was dragging him downwards swallowing him one piece at a time. Its hunger reached out until his head was barely above ground level. From somewhere high above Lanancuras boomed.

"Behold your destiny!"

And with that his vision was obscured as the foul wastes closed over him, muffling his yells.

**End of nightmare…**

Mushra wasn't aware of for long or how loud he was yelling but yell he did. It took him several minutes to realise that it had all been a dream, or more accurately a nightmare. He sat gulping back water, trying to settle his nerves. He was coated in sweat and his legs hurt as though he had run a marathon but these were nothing compared to the flash backs. After a few more minutes he sat down in the shade of a tree, breathing deeply. His thoughts were swift, yet muddled. His main thought was "What the Hell?" but deep down he knew. There were things in his past both remembered and forgotten that needed to be addressed. Grimly Mushra realised he might just have found out what his task really entailed.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Celestial Hearts**_

_**Chapter 14**_

_**The Phaerie Oracle**_

Mushra couldn't seem to hold his thoughts together for any long periods of time. His amnesia wasn't playing up again; in fact his memory seemed to be improving. No, what was causing his lax in concentration was Dawn.

After she had returned from the rock pool he had been unable to take his eyes away from her. All girls were pretty he surmised, with a beauty all of their own, Yakumo had amazed him with her ethereal sweetness but none could compare with the beauty that was Tempest. Now that the blood was removed it became painfully obvious to the guardian-in-training that she was part enterran. Her eyes were rose and lavender, her hair was the colour of red-gold and her skin was flawlessly pale tinged slightly with silver. Every time Mushra tried to speak and she looked at him, he found himself unable to say anything legible.

So as you can imagine this only complicated matters, and yet in his heart he was thankful for the distraction. The nightmare had not left him. He knew at last what he was meant to do but whether he could do it was another thing. Though his memories were returning, he still felt that certain vital pieces were missing. He also felt that the answers he sought were within the stones Zinde had given him, though without Zinde here to explain how they worked it would be difficult. The stones in Mushra's opinion had become moody or they were on strike, for he couldn't get them to do anything. Yet he kept trying, often being caught by Dawn in some silly stunt. She once caught him climbing a tree, holding the stones out towards the sunlight another time whispering in the guardian tongue to the stones. All in all Mushra knew that when she looked at him now it was with pity because she thought he had lost his marbles.

The days passed in their manner though the events of the day changed drastically. Two days after the nightmare Mushra had to get to grips with another nightmare, the tree jumping leeches Dawn had warned him of turned out to be very real and very annoying. The little bloodsuckers rained down upon them, sticking at will to hair and armour. Dawn had prepared for such eventualities by cutting her hair and braiding it tightly and by wearing proper armour that gave no grip. Mushra on the other hand was plagued. He had not taken up her offer of a haircut and was suffering for it now. After about half an hour his temper gave out. Taking his spear he began shearing off any of his mane he could reach with rather comical results. Thankfully Dawn came to his rescue before he would decapitate himself. So with a new much shortened do he strode off into the jungle.

It wasn't until the third day after his nightmare that Mushra realised two things. The first being even though Enterra was a strange planet with a unique ecosystem he knew that jungle was unheard of this far north. He tried to talk to Dawn about it but she merely shrugged. The second was the fact they were being watched. He hadn't seen or heard anyone but somehow he could sense that someone was there. Mushra found it all unnerving even more so given the lax control of his powers. He also knew instinctively that little Miss Tempest wasn't being entirely truthful but he didn't dare try to force the issue.

The fourth day was the most bizarre of all. Mushra started the day in question like he did any day but on this day he was to receive a visit from someone, a visit that was to make things a little clearer.

"Which way?" Mushra asked rather irritably.

"Give me a minute ok…No-one asked you to come." The female enterran snapped.

Folding his arms the Phoenix enterran turned.

"Well I thought you knew where you were going…"

"It's hard enough without your whining."

"I don't whine. It's just for fu…" But he was cut short.

"Don't you dare start using that kind of language or tone with me." She waved her machete at him for added emphasis.

"Alright, alright… Jeez you're so sensitive." Throwing his hands into the air, he surveyed the immediate area. "Look how about we stop for a while? Take a breather…"

Dawn sighed.

"Maybe you're right. Arguing isn't solving anything."

Within a few minutes, they had a rough shod camp site. Dawn was sound asleep within seconds whereas Mushra was still wide awake. He hadn't been getting any decent sleep since he left Eragold, only snatching a nap here or there, so it really wasn't a wonder that he was so irritable and cranky. The threat of attack was still very real for he could sense the silent stalkers somewhere beyond the green. Thinking of nothing better to do Mushra rose and headed off into the jungle. He often ran his hand over his close shaven head, feeling rather exposed by its startlingly short length. Soon however he realised he wasn't alone.

"Show yourself you cowards!"

His spear gripped tightly he waited for a reply. A slight breeze rippled the foliage overhead. Strange bell shaped flowers chimed and rustled softly beneath giant ferns. The marshland was still present though well hidden, its many quicktraps posing a deadly problem. Mushra swung round but still he saw nothing.

"I'm getting sick of your games… Who are you? Why are you following us?" Mushra roared at the silent jungle. "I know it was you who attacked the expedition."

With his spear held aloft he cautiously edged forward, stopping briefly to shove some cascading ivy out of his way. Several things happened during this pause.

"MOVE!!"

Mushra didn't think twice. He sidestepped just in time to avoid a sheet of arrows that rained on the spot where he had been previously. Looking up he dodged as another storm of arrows rained upon him, he couldn't see who had spoken. He felt but reckoned it to be ridiculous, that the voice had come from inside his own mind. Again more arrows screamed down, as he dashed for cover. Still he couldn't see his assailants; obviously they knew the terrain very well and how to avoid detection.

_How do I fight what I can't even bloody see?_

Just as the arrows stopped raining the trees started shaking. Far to his left Mushra heard a chilling roar that froze his heart. To his horror the roar was answered by several others. Then he remembered Dawn. He had forgotten Dawn! If they found her… he left the thought hanging he couldn't finish it. He had to get back somehow. Dashing through the undergrowth, he stumbled over hidden rocks and such, the sounds of pursuit growing in his ears. As he ran out into where they had made their camp, Dawn woke up. She started to talk but Mushra quickly shushed her, something which young Miss Tempest did not take to too kindly.

"We need to go now."

"Stop it. You're hurting me!" Dawn screamed at him, as he attempted to drag her away. "What the Hell is your problem?"

"The ones that attacked you before, they're back. And they've brought friends… Now move!"

"But…" She started.

"There's no time!!"

"The camp! My things?!"

"Forget them!"

Dawn was being more awkward than he had bargained for. Catching her, he threw her over his shoulder and ran full skelter into the trees.

"Put me down!"

"Do you see anything behind us?" Mushra puffed through clenched teeth.

"What? No…Aw…" Dawn's voice became only a whisper. "There's something back there…It's huge!"

He didn't need to turn to see what it was that Dawn had seen, for at that moment something huge lumbered on to his path. Mushra looked up at the creature that so easily dwarfed him; it was at least thirty feet tall and who knows how long. Its body for the most part was covered in thick shaggy grey fur. Cruel twisted horns donned its head and snout, each of its four paws ending in vicious sickles. The eyes that surveyed the two were beady and amber; oddly enough it was wearing a large maroon collar as though it was nothing more that a house pet but the blood that dripped from its fangs told a different story.

Another one of the creatures had come up behind them.

"We're ringed in." The female enterran shrieked.

Though he looked Mushra saw no alternative.

"We're going to have to fight our way out." He said as he let her off his shoulder.

Her eyes spoke of fear, but her grip was firm. Taking up a position facing the newcomer, she stood back to back with Mushra, her machete held ready. The creatures began to bellow and roar, making their ears hurt and eyes water. The first then started to paw the ground as if preparing for a charge. Then the second started. The earth shook beneath the two behemoths as they gathered speed. With bowed heads they came on, like whole mountains on the move. Not knowing what else to do, Mushra turned and caught Dawn in his arms. The creatures were upon them now; there was nothing that could be done.

They were both wrong for someone was watching over them, and at that minute that someone stepped in. They could feel both the creature's breath as they bore down upon them and then nothing. When Mushra opened his eyes he found that they had been taken far away, to some wild rose infested clearing.

"Dawn we made it." He whispered his confusion and fear giving way to sheer relief.

When he got no reply, he shook her arm slightly.

"Dawn! Dawn wake up! DAWN!!"

He started to get worried. As he lay her down on the grass, he saw the blood. Just before they had been teleported away, one of the great brute's horns must have found its mark. Clutching her head to his chest, tears began silently running down his face.

A shadow of movement brought him to. Reaching for his spear, Mushra vowed to cause whatever pain he could to the newcomer. He heard the swish of a cloak but little else for the shadow had stopped just behind him. No longer caring about the risks, the young guardian-in-training summoned the power of the Phoenix, turning its full force upon on the silent shadow. Laying the pale blood stained girl down, he turned, bringing his spear down with ferocious accuracy. During this and Mushra's earlier efforts the shadow had not flinched nor made any attempts to retaliate.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Mushra roared at the shadow, his temper in dire straits.

Then just as he was about to launch another assault, the masked shadow's hands rose, pulling back the hood, letting the cloak drop to its feet. A man, about six feet six inches tall with golden hair and clad in the armour of the Celestial Guardians stood before him. Mushra knew him and was in awe of his presence.

"Elfin…I…You…Ughh…DAWN!" Mushra blurted as what sense he had deserted him.

"She will be fine. My powers have created a healing space that is well protected from the world outside." The guardian known as Elfin reassured him. "Take this time to get some rest. You will need it."

Steering Mushra over to a spot opposite the still pale and bloody half-enterran, Elfin continued over-riding Mushra's worried spluttering.

"She's still bloody…"

"Mushra…" He said kindly yet in a firm tone "Healing takes time and Miss Tempest has been through an awful ordeal. Her body and her mind require time, as do your own."

The guardian-in-training just stared at him.

"Rest now… We will converse much later."

So with one more pitied glance over at Dawn Mushra sank to the ground and fell into the first decent sleep he had had in days.

Mushra found himself alone when he woke up. Even though Dawn was no where in sight, he didn't feel concerned. He knew that Elfin's appearance wasn't coincidence, knew that he had been sent hopefully to shed light on the situation. It was still light out but whether it was natural or just Elfin's power he couldn't tell, though he had fun amusing himself with all the colours. The sweet scent of the roses was heavenly after the stagnant bog waters of the marshlands and jungle undergrowth, bringing relief to his wind-up thoughts. After about an hour later Elfin returned, carrying to his stomach's relief a platter of fruit.

Before tucking in, Mushra asked him the question that had been bugging him since his appearance.

"Who sent you?" He asked before stuffing his mouth with a large pun net of grapes.

"When Yuna heard that I was still abroad in the vicinity she asked if I would look in on you from time to time."

"I'im glud...We'd been pincokens utherwis." With his mouth being so full it was a miracle he could speak and even more so that Elfin understood what he had said.

"You and your friend are very welcome. I must admit I am a little surprised that you haven't asked about young Dawn."

Taking a few minutes to swallow, Mushra replied.

"I do care…it's just somehow I know she's ok. Don't ask me how but…now that I don't see blood…I just… know."

Elfin nodded.

"Yes. You have begun to trust your senses. I'm glad for you will require them in the tests that are to come."

"What exactly do you mean by that? Since you've appeared you've talked about me needing rest and undertaking tests. Just what is going on Elfin?"

The Guardian straightened slightly, a fierce light burning in his golden eyes.

"Mushra do you remember the Phaerie Oracle?"

Feeling heat rising in his cheeks, he nodded eyes ground-wards.

"And you remember the events surrounding its disappearance?"

Again he nodded.

"Do you now realise what it is your task entails?"

Mushra felt the food he had consumed threatening to return.

"Kind of."

"Mushra" Elfin placed a hand on his shoulder. His grip was such that Mushra couldn't help but look up. The eyes that met his were not judgeful; they were instead brimming with concern. "I'm not here to judge you Mushra but if it's any consolation we were all fooled. Even the fully fledged Guardian council, with all their power bowed before his malevolent might."

"It's all my fault…My parent's deaths…the Celestial War…the war on Enterra…"

"Mushra you have to pull yourself together. We need to discuss what your plans are. You only have about twenty days before the Celestial Solstice."

"I thought I knew but I don't…" Mushra admitted bitterly.

"Rathgar has already got many of the Council members on side but he doesn't have to climb the mountain that is now facing you…Mushra you need to prove yourself as a guardian. It'll be hard since most still unfortunately hold you accountable for the loss of the Phaerie Oracle."

"I thought…maybe I could find it. The stones had led me this far…"

"Stones? What stones?" Elfin asked, his tone giving away the fear in his voice.

"Zinde gave these to me before I left. I just wish I had asked him how they work." He admitted sheepishly.

"Can I see them?"

So Mushra deposited the three little gems into his hands.

"I never realised Zinde had begun creating. His powers are indeed stronger than I initially thought." Elfin stated as he studied the little stones. Seeing the dum-struck look upon the young guardian's face, he proceeded to explain. "Zinde is an artisan. A craftsman if you will. He is of a select few with the power to create objects of terrible beauty and pain, of protection and heart. This stones have a deep power running through them."

"Yeah it's buried so deep they won't share it with me any more."

"This one…" Elfin held up the amber one. "…is the Stone of Memories. You'll need this one in the days that are to come. If you ever feel that a memory is eluding you, focus your energies upon it and it will become clear."

Taking the amber gemstone from the Elder Guardian Mushra couldn't help but ask. "What are the other two called?"

"That you will learn in time but for now you should know that there is a pool just beyond the roses that you should see. I believe you will receive the answers you seek there."

"I'm still not sure…"

"A test to prove your Guardian prowess is on the horizon, and if I'm not mistaken a chance to reclaim the lost Oracle. You must be prepared."

Mushra felt terrible unrest within himself at what he was about to disclose.

"Elfin, how am I supposed to fight? I can't seem to use my powers anymore. Well, not properly anyway."

The Elder nodded, his golden hair wavering slightly in the nonexistent breeze, disclosing a pair of sharply pointed ears.

"I know your problem but it is solvable. Fear and lack of personal knowledge are what ails you."

At hearing this Mushra relaxed.

"So the answers are beyond that bed of roses?" He pointed towards the area Elfin had just entered from.

"Yes."

As Mushra got up to leave, another burning question came into his mind.

"Elfin…"

"Hmmm…" The fully fledged Guardian glanced up curiously.

"How is Zinde?"

Elfin's face took on a troubled look.

"He is…" For the first time in their conversation Elfin didn't seem to be able to find the words. "He is on Enterra."

"Awesome so he can finally explain the stone's powers to me."

"I wouldn't get all excited Mushra." Elfin still had a rather pained expression on his face. "Zinde…Zinde is here to help you, and yet he isn't."

"Now you've lost me." Mushra said, scratching his head absently.

"You see…Zinde wanted to help you so badly he…he broke rules."

"So. A lot of those rules are rubbish."

"Not the ones Zinde broke…I must admit I was curious as to how he had managed it but now that I see the stones I understand…Zinde created something new and powerful, so powerful, I doubt he has any real control over it. When he shows up be careful."

"Zinde's my friend."

"We'll talk more later. You must go now."

"You're not trying to fob me off are you?"

"We will talk later."

"Elfin was it you shouted at me to move?"

"When did this take place?"

"Just before the first round of arrows struck someone shouted for me to move. So it wasn't you?"

"No…" Elfin admitted slowly. "I came on the scene just before the creatures began their charge."

"Then who?"

"I don't know, but I will look into it. Mushra you must go now."

So with nothing else to say and yet several troubling questions on his mind Mushra strode over to the roses, pulled their cascading radiance aside and disappeared.

Elfin stared after him for a few minutes before getting to his feet and striding off in the opposite direction.


	15. Chapter 15

This is my longest chapter to date so please review! It might seem a bit confusing so here are a few things,

1. Mushra's memories. There are alot of them here so I hope you can all make them out cas I had put in something to mark them but for some reason it won't stay.

2. Torys are the guardian version of cookies.

3. 100 Guardian years is **not **equal to 7 mortal years.Guardian and mortal years, by and large run side by side with Guardians aging more slowly.

Read as there is a twist in the Mushrambo saga.

I'm hoping to write more so keep reviewing and here's a sneak preview...

Mushrambo's past comes under the spotlight in one whole chapter(I hope) which some of you might or might not like. Zinde arrives with interesting results. Elfin's past is also revealed. More about Guardians in general. Dawn finally speaks the truth of why she was in the Northern Forest. More of the Shinzo crew make an appearance as do several powerful new enemies, and you can throw in a few weddings (and not who you are expecting!). Will Mushra be up to the challenge of retrieving the Oracle? Will he get either of the girls he desires so much? And is Lanancuras really dead? Keep reading upcoming chapters to find out!

* * *

_**Celestial Hearts**_

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Cowardice, Betrayal and a Reunion**_

_**(Part One)**_

Toxic green mists were rising over Devil's Peak, the former stomping ground of the fallen Guardian Lanancuras. Kerrec surveyed the area with distaste, the ruins of Lanancuras' fortress amongst the many hidden ravines being, he felt in worst condition that he had originally thought. But he had come with a purpose: Mushra had to fail. He never understood how the enterran persevered, always turning things around at the last moment.

"Not any more." Kerrec whispered to the mists. Then he raised his voice as though he believed Mushra could actually hear him. "Not any more! Your lucks run out Mushra. Let's see you win your way out of this."

With his insane laughter ringing in his ears, he set off down the treacherous highway to the broken shell that had once belonged to the strongest Guardian that ever was.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

Mushra was getting pretty sick of roses, particularly after trudging through what felt like acres of them. It took much longer than he imagined getting to the pool but now that he was here, he hadn't a clue what to do. All he saw when he looked upon the crystal clear water was his own reflection and that didn't cheer him too much. He found he didn't like having short hair; he missed the familiar weight and feel and more importantly the look. Someone like Sago could make it work, he surmised but he wanted his locks back.

Every time he looked his reflection was the same. Until giving a leaving glance, for he was growing sick of seeing nothing, he saw someone he wished never to see. He, his younger self at about one hundred, or seven, years old stared unseeing back at him. The young Mushra began speaking but the present Mushra didn't need to hear to know what was being said. A deep unchecked anger rose within him.

"DAMN YOU!! WHY WERE YOU SO STUPID?" He roared down at himself. "Why were you so easily fooled?" He fell into whisper, as he dropped heavily to his knees.

_**Mushra's memor**__**ies…**_

_I'm gonna see them all. _

The young Mushra then looked up at his idol: a tall blue haired Guardian who smiled down at his young charge before saying.

_Of course you are. But give yourself time, you're only young yet._

Mushra folded his arms behind his head, his face becoming sour.

_But that'll take ages and I want to see them now._

The Elder Guardian chuckled.

_I wouldn't worry. The worlds will still be there when you're older like they've been for the last __billion years or so. _

The youngster glared up at his idol.

_You promise._

_I promise and that includes when you're older taking you to see the mortal worlds._

Young Mushra's face was then lit up by a smile.

_You're the coolest! I wish I had a brother like you._

_We all wish a lot of things Mushra. _

A new voice rang out that if possible made young Mushra smile even more.

_Ah there you are Mushra. I hope you've been behaving yourself__._

Little Mushra began to blush, first rose pink then crimson.

_Hmm…I thought as much. Come give your Father a hug._

Up the steps he flew and straight into the arms of the large Celestial King, who smiling almost had his crown knocked askew by the youngster's eager rush. Taking his son up King Vendra headed down to where the blue-haired Guardian was waiting.

_I pray my young son didn't cause you any trouble._

The Guardian politely inclined his head.

_Not at all, my King. Your son possess' a very great curiosity. It is an honour to have one such for a pupil. _

King Vendra slipped his son a look through half closed shrew eyes.

_I wish I had your kind of influence in dealing with the council__, able to get just about anyone to do what you want them to do and them none the wiser._

The Elder Guardian's face took on a serious look as Mushra grinned from ear to ear in receiving this praise from his father.

_King Vendra surely as King the council is subject to you and you alone…Maybe if they are causing such fuss the council should be disbanded._

The King smiled calmly at the Guardian.

_I could…but therein lays the seeds of corruption, rumour and segregation. Though I am King I am also just one man and one man cannot possibly hope to serve everyone nor should everyone be subject to one man. _

The Guardian inclined his head again.

_I apologise. My lack of wisdom is showing._

Making sure his son was firmly secure in the crook of his right arm King Vendra extended his left. The blue-haired elder looked up baffled, almost afraid.

_You have come along way Lanancuras. The road of healing is never easy but you're managing…_

Lanancuras seemed hesitant to take his hand. In the end he did, a smile easing his rugged features somewhat.

_Thank you my King. _

* * *

More memories came and went upon the serenely moving water. Mushra though paid more attention to some than others.

* * *

The council chamber was lit up brighter than a thousand Suns but unlike the present Mushra's time not all seats were filled.

Ner M'tor was there, as stern-looking as ever with his hair still silver like the orbs above, and like Mushra's time he still had a vicious temper. Right now his insults were insinuated at Mushra's father.

_Have you lost your mind? He is a monster! The man tried to wipe-out an entire world with, I might add a new race he created, something that is against the rules set down by our ancestors before they took their leave._

King Vendra sat upon the Celestial throne, his sapphire eyes boring into Ner's icy ones.

* * *

Dressed in gold and regal blue, with his jewel encrusted crown and his long pale golden hair, his father Mushra thought, looked the way a King was supposed to look. He felt a little ashamed then. Up until this moment he hadn't really given his father much thought, now he began to realise exactly what he had been denied. Whilst he thought the images in the pool kept changing.

* * *

A dark skinned Guardian now held the council in thrall.

_How can you trust a man who disrespects our laws? Vendra you let this… creature near your own son. __Do you even know what it is he is whispering in your son's ear?_

The King tried hard to keep his composure but was visibly failing.

_My son is not the issue Callahane as well you know._

The Guardian named Callahane did not however leave the issue lie.

_Lanancuras is prepping him right under your very nose Vendra…He is a tyrant in the making._

_THAT'S ENOUGH!!_

Vendra was on his feet, his eyes flashing dangerously.

_I made a decision to the best of my abilities…Lanancuras has done wrong, __I know but he also deserves to be helped. What befell him could have happened to anyone. _

_But it hasn't for we respect our rules._

The speaker this time wasn't Callahane or Ner but a strange blue-skinned woman who was seated beneath the Pisces symbol. After she was sure she had everyone's full attention she continued.

_Lanancuras is a threat and will continue to be so as long as he is allowed to be free…As for your son you should take measures. Anyone that comes in contact with Lanancuras is likely to become a threat…__And as we are on the subject of renegade Guardians I would like to bring a serious matter to your attention, the Guardian-in-training Elfin SpiritStorm is visiting the mortal worlds and what's worst he is engaging in combat._

Her announcement was greeted by cries of out-rage. Vendra however looked up calmly, having resumed his composure after his last out burst.

_War or tournament?_

The blue skinned council member looked down dumbfounded, so he repeated his question.

_Xela, d__id young Elfin SpiritStorm take part in either war or tournament? _

At that point Ner M'tor exploded.

_DOES IT REALLY MATTER?! He has flouted our laws and desecrated our purpose! He deserves severe punishment!!_

_But it does matter Ner. There is a serious difference between a war and a tournament._

* * *

Mushra couldn't help but wonder how it was that this memory was his. As far he could see he was not part of the scene. The information he received shocked him a little leaving him numb for even as a child the council were denouncing him. The truth about Elfin was something else. Elfin was the one Guardian all guardians-in-training aspired to be for he alone seemed to portray the true meaning of being a Guardian.

* * *

_If there's nothing else…this session is finished._

Slowly the council members made their way out of the chamber, many throwing mutinous glances at their King. Vendra was last to exit. As he walked to the door, he stopped and gave the room a sweeping glance. Then he was gone. Something moved in one of the few shadows left by the vacant chairs. The Guardian King was not the last to exit. His son was.

* * *

Mushra found he couldn't take his eyes away from his younger image as he sped through what could only be the palace. He flitted in and out like a shadow, working his way soundlessly upstairs. His younger self then halted at a large arched golden door. Slowly, as though he were trying to go undetected, (which Mushra remembered he was), young Mushra eased the door open a crack, only to be confronted by another familiar face.

* * *

_And what do you think you're doing out of bed this late?_

The woman who stood in the doorway, barring his path was none other than Yuna Redwood, only not Yuna Redwood fully fledged Guardian and councillor but Yuna Redwood guardian-in-training. To be honest, woman was a bit of an overstatement: teenage girl would be much closer. Little Mushra, his face the perfect feint of innocence, just gazed adoringly up at her, until finally she sighed and then broke into laughter, in what could only have been a secret ritual between the two.

_What am I going to do with you Mushra? _

_I dunno…Torys would be nice though._

Yuna just shook her head in mock despair.

_Mushra with that smile you could melt the heart of a stone__…But you had better get in before your father finds out that you've been wandering._

* * *

The scene then changed rapidly but Mushra wasn't paying too much attention until the subject of his mother came up. His younger self had just asked Yuna about his mother's return.

* * *

_Your mother will be here when you wake up in the morning__._

_You sure…_

Yuna was trying hard to coax an anxious Mushra to go to sleep. Her efforts were futile for young Mushra it seemed was the master of delay tactics. He just kept asking questions on everything.

_So where has Mum been?_

_Mushra when she gets home she can tell you exactly where she's been._

_But didn't you say that Mum would need a few days of rest? Doesn't that mean I won't get to ask her in the morning?_

_She'll tell you all about her travels soon enough but first you have to go to sleep._

Finally Mushra relented in letting Yuna tuck him in. Though he was finding it difficult to stay awake, he seemed to be struggling with something, a something Yuna sensed as she made to turn off his nightlight.

_Mushra is there something bothering you?_

As he sat up in his amber quilted bed Mushra still seemed to be struggling with something. Eventually he blurted out what was worrying him.

_What's a tyrant?_

Slowly the teenage Yuna came away from the doorway and sat at the end of his bed.

_Why do you ask?_

Concern shone on her face in the dim half light of the rising Celestial moon. The eerie blue light cast shadows over both of them. Mushra's heart was beating loudly, as was the present day version's in that he understood the significance of his younger self's struggle. To ask such a question given that he wasn't even supposed to attend council meetings was insane yet he could not simply forget what he had heard given Callahane's insinuation that he would become a tyrant or Xela's claim of him being a threat that needed to be dealt with.

_Well…_

He seemed to be choosing his words carefully. Even though he trusted Yuna completely, he was unsure of her reaction.

_I heard the word today. I don't remember where but I don't know what it means._

_Hmm…_

Yuna didn't seem convinced of his explanation yet she relented.

_A tyrant Mushra, is someone who desires and reveres power over all else, and they will do anything to get it. Tyrants don't care about anyone as long as they have power__…So does that answer your question._

With his question answered Mushra slid back under the covers but not before Yuna gave him an affectionate pat on the head. There was the usual ritual of goodnight and sleep tight, and then the lights were turned off. Though all now seemed peaceful older Mushra knew different for he alone felt and knew what his younger self was now enduring. He was the only one who had heard the young boy crying.

* * *

Mushra did not want to watch anymore. All these images, what purpose did they serve? To not remember had been a blessing after all but no sooner had that thought escaped him, images of his parents began floating serenely onto the rose-laden pond. As much as he hated the truth and the lies, this was his only chance to reclaim his memories, his mind and maybe even his lost childhood.

His mother had been beautiful, the epiphany of grace and poise, of which little he felt he had inherited. Her dress was simple white, not at all like those Mushra recalled from the council chambers in his own time whilst her lavender hair was held back with a crystal clasp. Her eyes were of deepest brown, natural and soft yet commanding; here was a woman whom even the likes of Ner M'tor wouldn't dare argue with. When she spoke it sounded like several light bells in unison, gently rising to a spine tingling crescendo.

* * *

_I hope Mushra went to sleep okay. Yuna said he was having trouble nodding off._

Queen Merina had just removed her travelling cloak, and was striding over to join her husband on the window seat. A smile played upon Vendra's lips but it did little to ease the look of anxiety that also resided there.

_Our son will be fine._

Though this comment was meant for his wife, it also seemed he was trying, to relieve his own anxieties by saying it aloud. Merina however wasn't fooled.

_What's wrong?_

Laying her hand on his cheek, she brought him round to face her.

_Vendra I am your wife.__ Whatever affects you also affects me and Mushra…_

For a while they just sat there in silence, the Celestial moon still lending its light to the proceedings. Vendra put his hand upon hers and with the other cupped her pale cheek.

_I have missed you… When you're away the days seem so empty, and everything feels so much more difficult… I am not surprised that our son is having trouble sleeping for I too cannot take rest. _

_What has happened?_

_What else love, but the council…I will be extremely lucky if I can hold my chair until the next Galaxy turning._

Slowly Vendra rose to his feet. Merina remained where she was, her face slightly paler than before.

_But you have your supporters, they won't abandon you. _

_Won't they Merina? I fear for my Guardian brethren that giving Lanancuras another chance was a step too far…There are those who have become so conservative and so argumentative…Honestly I fear for the future of the Celestial realm. A civil war is becoming all too likely and to think, most people picture us as benevolent spirits, childlike beings that in their desperate hour of need they can depend on…What jest!? _

Merina then rose and stood next to her husband.

_I don't know what's likely to happen but whatever will befall, we will face it together, calmly and rationally._

_If you had heard what Callahane said about Mushra today, calm would be the last thing you'd be._

_Oh and what did he say?_

_He said…He said that Mushra was capable of becoming what Lanancuras had been._

Merina's face became hard.

_The next time I see Callahane or any of the council members I will strongly advise them to keep their ill opinions to themselves or I will tell them__ and whomever should be present a few home truths about their own obnoxious broods!!_

_Merina! _

Vendra looked both aghast and not a little proud. His wife, he saw was only getting fired up.

_Callahane should keep his big trap shut! What right has he to lord over others? _

_He has his supporters…It'll be him they'll try to place on the throne._

_I thought Ner would be next in line or even Tobler Squallhaven as he is your cousin. Why Callahane?_

_Because he's calmer than Ner and more of a leader than Tobler ever could be. He's intelligent I'll give him that but I can't see him leading the Guardians successfully. _

_Then don't let him! You've worked too hard to let a few upstarts threaten all you've built…_

He turned, gently pulling her to himself, whilst his hands slid slyly upwards, undoing her hair clasp. As it cascaded upon her still form, he ran his hands down its length. His next words were just a whisper, meant only for her ears.

_I have missed this… I have missed you, your gentle touch, your fiery words, your soft cashmere hair...__Solas dolce nirkia horthoui, tiensa v'nei, a bec erio y'e masa. (You are the light of my life, the flame in my heart and that which makes me whole.) _

Merina blushed a little at his words.

_Those were our wedding vows…To be honest I thought you had long forgotten…_

_Never Merina... I could never forget that day you made me the happiest man alive and all the other things you've given me since. _

_You really are worried love aren't you?_

_A bit but then I'm King. I'm supposed to worry!_

She rested her head against his chest.

_Don't worry about it too much love._

_Merina…_

_Hmmm…_

_Have you had anymore thought of giving Mushra a sister?_

Merina's eyes grew wide as she broke away from him slightly.

_You sure know how to pick your moments don't you?_

_Well it has been a few weeks…I just thought, maybe…_

_Maybe I'm tired did that occur to you?_

_Oh…_

Vendra sounded a little crestfallen.

_But I'm not…_

_Not what?_

_Tired... Are you coming or what?_

She stood in the doorway between the royal suite and lounge. Vendra's face broke into a wide grin.

* * *

It had originally occurred to Mushra to wonder how this memory was his, but again like the last time, he found his younger self watching, this time through a slightly open door. After his parents had entered their bedroom, his younger self had bolted for the front door. Again he watched as his younger self crept down several flights of stairs, easily evading detection by the palace guards. Mushra had a hunch he knew where he was heading yet he hoped he was wrong.

* * *

Mushra ran until he had reached the boundary wall. Looking around to make sure no-one saw, he took flight, his gold wings sparkling as they beat the still night-time air. The Celestial moon was still out so all was drenched in azure. For several minutes he flew over Everwood, then seeing the place he wanted, he made to land. Everwood had never been a densely populated place but here there was only one house, ensconced firmly high in the trees. There were no lights in the windows, no sign of anyone at home; he wasn't worried. After a bit of searching Mushra found him; Lanancuras was standing on one his many terraces staring up at the moon. Lanancuras didn't look at him as he stood beside him.

_You don't usually come to see me this late…I suppose no-one knows you're here._

Lanancuras looked down as the lavender haired boy guiltily nodded.

_I thought as much, aw well we'll just keep this between us then shall we?_

_Yeah!_

_So what's bothering you Mushra? _

Mushra had moved away and was now heaving himself upon one of the high chairs. Lanancuras' rugged face became concerned.

_Mushra?_

_The council hate me!_

Lanancuras relaxed a little.

_I wouldn't let that get to you, they hate everybody…Especially each other and that's on a good day._

_They __**really **__hate me! They said I would grow up to become a threat…_

Though his voice remained calm, Lanancuras could not keep the hardness from his eyes.

_What do you mean boy? Why would they consider you a threat unless…_

Mushra had wrapped his arms around his knees, and had his eyes firmly set on the red detailing on his boots.

_It's because of me isn't it?_

Again Mushra nodded.

_Those mangy flea-ridden vultures!... I suppose old hooknose himself was behind this. Ner could never resist opening that yap of his. _

_It wasn't Ner, it was Callahane. _

The blue haired Guardian seemed puzzled at hearing this.

_Callahane! I never thought he would strike so low._

_Dad reckons they're going to take the throne away from him before the next turning and make Callahane King._

_Replace Vendra Goldenflame!? Never! He was the best thing that has ever happened to them. Callahane could never even hope be the King that Vendra is._

He stopped his rant at the sight of Mushra's tears.

_Mushra it will never happen…Your father will be dammed before he lets anything or anyone harm you…_

_You sure…Da seemed really worried._

_I'm sure._

Extending both hands, Lanancuras brought Mushra upright.

_Before you're missed I had better take you home…It really is late._

So both Guardian and guardian-in-training unfurled their brilliant golden wings and flew off into the night. Just as they were reaching the boundary wall however, they saw something that made them land: Callahane along with some of his cronies seemed to be waiting at the main gate.

_Now what the Hell does he want? Mushra get under cover…_

Mushra did as he was told and scuttled under a thick leafy shrub. And not a moment too soon…

_Lanancuras what brings you to the palace this late?_

_Books Callahane, my mind doth not require sleep but stimulation so I thought to seek out the palace library. It is after all open to everyone._

_A strange time to visit the library…_

_Ah but the perfect night to read by moonlight…_

_Yes of course you are the eternal scholar, and will your pupil be joining you?_

_I think not…It is a bit late and he needs to rise early in the morning._

Callahane's wandering eyes made him feel nervous even though he was sure he couldn't see him. He couldn't be sure how Lanancuras was reacting, for his back was towards him yet his tone was cool and calm.

_If that is all Callahane…_

_Just a moment Lanancuras…_

Callahane strode over to him. Then in a whisper only he, Lanancuras and Mushra could hear he spoke.

_You may have fooled Vendra with your sob stories but you don't fool me…I know what you are and what that boy will become because of you…You were, are, and shall always be a monster and a disgrace to all Guardians._

Mushra could have sworn then that his eyes raked his hiding spot.

_Lanancuras believe me when I say you had better not grow too fond of your freedom._

With those last chilling words he strode away. Making sure the coast was clear, Mushra bounded out from under the shrubbery. Though Lanancuras' face was unreadable, his clenched fists gave him away. Yet when he saw Mushra looking, he quickly relaxed.

_Nothing but a nuisance!_

_What's a nuisance?_

In answer to the young guardian-in-training's question, he pointed at the now distant retreating back of Callahane.

_Now Mushra however you managed to get out of the palace I certainly hope that you can still get back in the same way. So off with you, quickly before someone realises you're not where you're supposed to be._

Mushra rose, his wings easily covering the short distant to the wall. Before he flew over though, he turned to glance at Lanancuras, who was still standing where Callahane had berated him. Lanancuras then spoke.

_Mushra get some rest and remember you have lessons in the morning. As for Callahane don't worry, he isn't a problem that can't be solved._

Smiling, young Mushra leapt off the other side of the wall, obviously reassured that he wouldn't have to worry about Callahane again.

* * *

Mushra felt an icy cold dread at Lanancuras' last words. _Just what kind of man are, were you? _His thoughts were fast, confused, jumbled with all he had learnt and seen but somehow he knew it was far from over. Worse was yet to come, for Lanancuras' betrayal was yet to be revealed in its cruel entirety. The mirror-like visage changed rapidly, never ceasing as he entered his own reverie. Mushra continued to stare at the water as the world outside moved on without him.

_**In the rose glade…**_

The Guardian sat upright in the lotus position, his magnificent gold armour a myriad of colour due to the petal fall. His golden hair tossed lightly in the breeze. His eyes were closed, his face unreadable. In his pale hands, he held a necklace of ruby pearl. Whatever Elfin SpiritStorm was thinking, he kept it to himself.

* * *

_**Whilst**__** elsewhere…**_

The Northern Forest was a mystery Sago wanted to solve. How could a jungle survive and flourish this far north? Who built the wall and more importantly why? These questions plagued him yet when he shared his concerns with Kutal, he just shrugged. As for Mushrambo, he had completely ignored the question, leading Sago to believe he knew a lot more about what was happening that they did.

After Mushra's shock visit and his equally shocking departure, several strange things had happened. Eragold had been put on high alert due to many unexplainable creature sightings. Thankfully no-one had been injured yet many buildings now held a lot of damage. Already worried about Mushra, Sago had convinced Kutal to seek out the cause of the disturbances and to both their surprise, they were joined by Mushrambo. He had given no reason, in fact had said little since he joined their expedition over three days ago.

So for three days they had trudged through both marsh and jungle and yet had no sighting of either their quarry or Mushra. Sago's concerns had somewhat dissipated during the first day yet that had all changed come the next morning: it was then they had located the funeral pyre. Smoke had been seen far to the north a few days earlier but they had thought little of it. They had frantically searched until finally Mushrambo had located footsteps leading away, which he assured them belonged to Mushra, as for the other pair he didn't know. After that Mushrambo had led the excursion. Following Mushra's tracks proved impossible on the ground, so in the hopes of locating him they had taken to the skies only to receive another blow late in the third day. Circling high above the clouds, Sago had thought he saw movement far below amongst the palms. As he dove, he was joined by the others, so they crashed through the foliage as a unit. Whatever had been moving had scurried before they had arrived but as luck would have it they had located the rough shod campsite that Mushra and Dawn had quickly erected, and just as quickly abandoned. To their dismay the tracks of their quarry could also be seen, in fact several sets were seen all converging on one spot. Mushra's footsteps had shown that he had run to that spot, that he had been joined by another and since there had been no footsteps leading away, that he had…

They couldn't think like that, wouldn't allow themselves to entertain the thought. Something else must have happened.

So they went on, Mushrambo still leading, occasionally stopping to cut low lying branches out of his path. The samurai, Sago noted was more silent than usual, whereas Kutal on the other hand was more jovial, obviously expecting to meet their missing comrade around the next bend. As for himself, he had to admit a life on the right side of the law had made him soft, so much so often, to his utter disbelief, he found himself lagging behind. Now he had to jog just to keep up with Kutal!

"I've really got to give up all that luxury Italian red…"

Hyper Kutal tried but had little success in hiding a sharp-toothed grin. Sago swayed slightly on his perch, upon an uprooted lichen-ridden palm trunk. Mushrambo was standing several yards away, his mind firmly enounced in deep thought.

"How in the world are you managing? I'm exhausted." He asked, glaring at the feline enterran.

"Sen, Ren and Estee. As they got older I've been kept on my toes more than when they were tots…And then there's the business."

"Yeah well given that your normal form is still, ah, a little rotund, I don't get why I'm having to run to keep with you…" Sago panted still glaring up at Kutal, who stood over him.

"Any good businessman will do his best to endorse his business…If I am not seen to be enjoying eating the pizza I make then how will people believe me when I say they should. It's simple business sense and it works."

"And your simple business sense has got nothing to do with the fact you just love to eat!"

A slight red grew on Kutal's cheeks. Sago sighed, his blue hair catching the light like sunbeams on the sea. Given it was about midday the sun was shining strongly down upon them all, its rays glinting off their wings a strange combination of aquamarine, emerald and in Mushrambo's case a rosy gold. It was during this amazing kaleidoscopic scene that the attack came.

Arrows, some red some black rained down barely missing their intended targets. Mushrambo had coolly intercepted those that threatened the others, and then bolted into the jungle, with Sago and Kutal in hot pursue careful not to lose him in the maze of green Jurassic ferns and sprawling ivies. All was deathly quiet, too quiet Sago felt. The trees grew closer here, with more foliage and flowers having to be knocked aside. For about ten minutes or so they had ran, only to find Mushrambo, donned in his (now) trademark black armour staring down four masked and cloaked men, and their large "pet". It wore a maroon collar and had beady eyes; its breath stinking of fetid meat. This creature was indeed, Sago remembered, one of the same that had run rampage through the streets of Eragold, one of the same that had brought down a major chunk of the mysterious wall. Before there was time to make accusations however, the fighting started in earnest, with the four attacking Mushrambo simultaneously, leaving the two to deal with the "pet".

"You still able to use that thing?" Kutal shouted as Sago undid his sickle boomerang from his belt.

"Of course!" He yelled back, dodging one of the creature's many lethal tusks.

"Then throw it!!"

The sickle though proved to have little effect as did many of their other attacks, with Aqua Dragon faring the worst. Kutal's earth rending attacks did little damage either, only seeming instead to enrage the vicious beast further. Out of the corner of his eye Sago saw that Mushrambo had his hands full; the men were obviously skilled and knew what they were doing. Every one of his attacks they parried, and then counterattacking quickly, they tried to force him into a defensive or a mistake. Sparks leapt into life each time Mushrambo's katana engaged one or more of their enemy's scimitars, their movements but a blur, the noise though was deafening. Sago knew he could do little to help; he had his own problem, and at the minute it was trying hard to lance him. The behemoth bellowed and roared, stomping the ground with all its might, forcing them skyborne.

"This is bad."

"What was your first guess!?" Kutal said, growling slightly for his right arm was bleeding profusely.

"It seems indestructible…" Sago replied gazing down as the large creature below bellowed up at them. In simple curiosity to see how the samurai was coping with the situation, he glanced down to where the fighting could still be heard. "What the?"

Four more dark cloaked and masked men were approaching the purple haired enterran from behind. It was unclear whether or not he had seen them, given that his considerable talents were already being sorely tested. The behemoth obviously disappointed about its meal being unreachable also turned its attentions upon the black-clad enterran. Through sheer weight of numbers, Mushrambo was forced with no other alternative but to withdraw, something Sago had a feeling the former Dark King would be venomous about for many weeks or months to come. It proved to be no alternative for as soon as he unfurled his ruby tipped wings the behemoth crashed into him from the side, sending him sprawling into a large clump of razor-sharp cat grass. Everything then seemed to be happening in slow motion; Sago and Kutal falling inch by inch from the azure, Mushrambo rising, his hand wiping away the blood from a freshly opened wound, the menacing approach of the eight cloaked men, their swords thrust forward eagerly, the grey monster pawing at the ground in readiness and the shadow…Quicker than a lightening bolt the shadow had fallen upon the enemy's flank, sending them into disarray. Mushrambo also resumed his attacking at that point. Stunned, Sago and Kutal watched as the two made short work of their opponents, and then turned their attentions to the large charger. Through cutting, blasting, punching besides a few other well-tried and tested methods, the creature was finally felled. Nine encards now lay scattered and broken in the charred clearing. With their nerves still alight it was no wonder, that at the sound of their late arrival, the two warriors spun round ready to resume fighting. Now whereas Mushrambo sheathed his blade, the shadow charged at them with its twin swords. Its aim would have proved true and fatal, if not for Mushrambo stepping in its way. The green clad shadow stopped and for a while nothing happened. Nothing could be heard above their ragged breathing, the jungle remained silent. Sago felt both confused and relieved and was about to say as much when Mushrambo, to his surprise placed his hands upon the shadow's shoulders. To his and Kutal's further confusion, the samurai's face seemed to be more emotional than they had ever seen it. Then he said something that was so unexpected.

"Hello Brother."


End file.
